Conception
by Brigandine00
Summary: Annabeth had... for lack of better terms, cheated on me. I was taken in by Chaos but I was strangely exiled, just right before this War for the Ultimate Power to reshape the World started. Gods of different countries gather and will fight for it.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking down the beach. What else was new? Every day at four in the afternoon, I take my afternoon walk to the beach since it always calmed me down, with new children of gods and goddesses coming in the camp at a fast rate and since I was the de facto leader of the camp, I have to work really hard. Not easy as it sounds. Every day, I wake up at 4 in the morning to wait for new demigods to appear with their satyrs and tell them the usual stuff. Greek gods and goddesses exist, and they are half god and half human and etc.

After that, I have to do Cabin inspection.

That's a _really_ difficult task.

The Ares Cabin has _landmines_ surrounding their cabin; they usually disarm it at nine in the morning so they have two hour to clean things up. Hecate has similar trap as well. Hephaestus has lasers guarding their cabin. All cabins have their traps, except Dionysus cabin. Aphrodite's Cabin has a trap, women dressed in their nightdress and strong perfume. Every day, Annabeth and I have to inspect it. Other times, it's with someone in the Aphrodite's Cabin or Nico.

After that, I have to train the others how to fight with a sword. It's really hectic on Fridays because we have to play capture the flag and I only have a few hours at most to teach them how to defend themselves. And then afterwards, Archery, Pegasus Riding, How to attack Monsters and then it's free choice for the other demigods. I then have a meeting with Chiron, details about the financial state of the Camp.

"_How about you take a rest?"_ Chiron had told me as we finished the meeting.

"_Sure, coming Annabeth?"_

Strangely, Annabeth jumped in surprise. _"Uh… you go on ahead. I have something to talk with Blake."_

I stopped and frowned as I remember that guy. Blake is a new camper that has no relatives left; they all died when they took care of him. A little cocky but overall a good guy, with a knack for fighting. I think he's the son of Apollo. Annabeth has strangely been close with him. Once, I found them on the lake talking to each other. I didn't mind it; Annabeth's life shouldn't revolve around me. She should get more friends.

I shrugged and continued on my way to the beach.

A few seconds from my walk, I heard a soft giggle. I stopped and looked around the beach.

Oh-ho! Are there some people having a make-out session? Well, that's okay really but if they were a step above that then… I have to stop it.

"Blake…" I heard the person say.

Annabeth? I frowned and walked closer to the direction of the voice. As I got closer, I saw Blake and Annabeth sitting side-to-side and with their backs facing towards me.

"What is it Annabeth?" Blake asked, his hand intertwined with hers. "You didn't tell him yet?"

Tell him? Did he mean tell me? Tell me about what?

I kept quiet and listened intently.

"Blake… I don't have heart to tell him."

"You're afraid, aren't you?" Blake stated.

Annabeth nodded. "We've gone through many things Blake, it's not that easy to just say…" she trailed off.

"If you're afraid of him, I'll be always here for you. If he tries to hit you, I'll get back at him with a million fold!"

Annabeth laughed. "That's the reason why I love you Blake, you make me smile when I'm down." Annabeth gave Blake a peck on the lips.

Is… Is Annabeth cheating on me?

My throat felt dry and I struggled not to cry.

"Wait," Blake suddenly said. "Something's wrong here."

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

"Everything is standing still."

It was true. Winds and the waves were stopped. No sound was heard. It made the beach eerie.

I took a step back but I stepped on a driftwood, the loud snap of the wood made them both look behind them. I saw Annabeth's face turned to horror, with her agile body she was up in no time.

"P-Percy, it's not what it looks like," she stammered.

"You were just talking," I replied. For a second, she looked relieved. "About telling me about something. What is it?"

Annabeth paled. "I- Percy, please! It is not what it looks like."

"I can't believe this," I muttered and glared at both of them. "I never thought of you as a liar but I guess I was wrong."

"Annabeth is no liar!" Blake shouted at me angrily. His face turned to rage as I insulted Annabeth. "She is the most honest and kind person that I know!"

"Shut it!" I snapped at him, the waves crashing the beach with stronger intensity. "Tell me Annabeth; tell me what you have to say."

"Come on Annabeth!" Blake urged. "Do you really think you can live a life full of dangers? Everywhere he goes, danger lurks. Don't stay with him, you deserve someone better."

Annabeth was nearly crying, her eyes looked glassy even from this distance. "It's-"

"TELL ME!" I cried, my tears falling down my eyes.

"I…" Annabeth gulped. "I'm breaking up with you Percy. It's not going to work out between us. Blake…he's, I'm sorry, much better than you are."

I turned around. "I hope you have a good life ahead of you," I said and walked back to my cabin. At the beach, I heard Annabeth crying and Blake comforting her.

As I reached my cabin, I cried. I cried harder than any storm. I cried like it was the end of the world. _My happy world with Annabeth_. For hours, the image replayed in my mind: Annabeth reaching over Blake and giving a peck to the lips of Blake.

_That's the reason why I love you Blake, you make me smile when I'm down._

Was I that bad? Don't I try to make her happy when she's down?

_What is it Annabeth? You didn't tell him yet?"_

Why didn't she tell me that she didn't love me? Why choose Blake over me?

_Do you really think you can live a life full of dangers? Everywhere he goes, danger lurks. Don't stay with him, you deserve someone better."_

Maybe Blake did have a point. I'm the son of Poseidon. I was not meant to exist because of the pact. My smell is powerful and attracts monsters from everywhere.

That night, I cried myself to sleep.

There was no dream, just completely hollow sleep.

The next morning, I woke up. My body feeling more tired than usual. I did my usual routine, some people noticed my sluggish movement but didn't dwell on it further.

"Hey," I heard an Ares kid say. "It's Friday right? So it should be Capture the Flag day, isn't?"

"Yeah," Another Ares kid replied.

Huh. Didn't know it was today.

* * *

><p>And the days slowly passed by, people began to notice the new relationship in town. And the days slowly passed by, people have begun to disrespect me. There's a rumor going on that I had dumped Annabeth because I didn't love her anymore and when I found out about their new relationship, they thought I drowned them. Stupid rumour but people are stupid, they'll follow it if the thing is the same about them.<p>

Hermes Cabin has been pranking me a lot.

I sighed on my bed and closed my eyes.

Love. They said it was the most wonderful thing.

I never knew it was this dangerous.

I coughed as I took a deep whiff of smog. I snapped open my eyes to see I was surrounded by black smoke, I quickly rushed out of the cabin and searched for the culprit. I saw several boys with bow and arrows with flaming tips and plenty of mischievous looking kids. It was the Hermes and the Apollo Cabin, I should've known.

"YOU!" I screamed at them. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY CABIN!"

"Shut up Perseus Jackson," one of the Apollo kids smugly replied. "We can do as we please."

I stepped forward, snarling. There was a strong tug on my gut, so strong, it felt that my soul was ripped from my body. Geysers spouted from the ground. Scalding hot water doused the fire and surrounded the pranksters. At a thought, I was in front of an Apollo kid. I punched him, sending him straight at the other kids, I continued my onslaught. It ended as quickly as I started and everyone was on the ground, bleeding profusely from my beating.

People were now noticing the commotion and going outside their Cabins.

"What is going on here?" Chiron bellowed as he trotted towards us. "Percy, what happened here?"

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "They." I pointed. "Tried to burn me down."

"Lies!" someone from the Aphrodite Cabin said. It was Drew. "I saw what he did! He just came out there and brutally attacked them."

People began nodding and glared at me.

She's charm speaking everyone.

Chiron frowned, clearly he was not affected by the words of Drew. "Everyone, go back to your cabin. Percy and the rest of the people here have something to talk to."

"YOU!" the person, Blake shouted. He swung down the sword at me. The sword broke into many pieces. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY CABIN!"

"Yeah Percy!" Connor scolded as he went next to Blake. "Why did you do that? You could've killed them!"

I grit my teeth and walked towards the big house.

Blake grabbed my shoulder roughly. "Listen to me, you dipshit-"

Chaos erupted. I grabbed his throat and slowly squeezed the life out of him. People ran up to me and grabbed my hand but they didn't have the strength to pry my hands off. I strengthened my grip on him.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered behind me. "Release him now or I'll- I'll stab you at your mortal point."

To emphasize her point, she jabbed the opposite of my navel.

A feeling of thousand volts shocked my body.

"You wouldn't," I dared.

"I… I would Percy. You wouldn't want to find out."

I released Blake and walked to the big house, everyone was throwing daggers at me but I didn't mind them.

* * *

><p>As expected, Chiron has scolded me for not restraining myself. He slightly understood my position as well. Chiron is over three thousand years old. He has trained many great warriors and yet, people in our camp still disrespect him. Not to a degree as mine though.<p>

"I'm going to leave here," I suddenly said.

"Percy, we don't have to-"

"Everyone hates me Chiron. I don't have Annabeth anymore."

"I-"

"I've already decided Chiron. Nothing can change my mind."

Chiron sighed. "Very well, you may leave. When will you go?"

"Now, after everyone has entered their cabins of course."

* * *

><p>It took a while but campers went inside their cabins to rest. I packed a few things. Silently, I walked off in the night. Argus saw me but waved goodbye at me. What I didn't expect that he would say it.<p>

"Goodbye, Perseus Jackson."

Momentarily, I was stunned but thanked him and continued on. I guess the rumors about him having an eye on his mouth were just a rumor.

So, where to next? Mom and Paul are living in Greece. Earning some living with Paul working as an owner of a fishing vessel. Mom is making her story, she said it would focus on Greek Mythology and stuff.

Should I sail for Greece?

No, that would be too long and I'm nearing eighteen. I should be dependent now.

That night, I slept in the sea at Manhattan. I made a huge air bubble around me so I wouldn't be surrounded by dirty water when I was sleeping. I can breathe underwater, yes but I don't want to breathe dirty water. It makes my stomach sick.

When I woke up, I noticed that I _was not_ under the sea.

Instead I was on a large bed, able to fit three Cyclopes.

"I see you're awake."

I turned at the direction of the voice.

The first thing that I noticed about the person that it was a she. She sat in a chair beside me, her long pitch black hair was darker than the starless and moonless night. Her skin was pale white. Her eyes were mismatched, her left eye was silver but the other was black. Not pure black but really dark.

It made me gape at her.

"Perseus Jackson, yes?" she asked.

I nodded.

"My name is-"


	2. Chapter 2

Strangely, the woman frowned. "Sadly, I have leave. I've been gone for too long, brother is waiting for me."

"Uh… wait, who are you?" I asked.

The woman smiled at me. "We will talk soon Perseus Jackson, but it is not the right moment for that now. Farewell."

And then she vanished without a trace. She didn't flash and disappear. She just vanished in front of me, as if she was just a holographic image of her. I shook my head to clear my head. I grabbed the nearest glass of water and drank it gratefully. My body felt refreshed as the saltwater entered the system. The person who summoned me must've done his research.

One thing I noticed, my body felt very clean. As if, I had just taken a bath a while ago. My clothes were still the same but they smelt fresh from the laundry. Somebody must've stripped me and cleaned me.

I walked over a wooden work desk. It had a note attached to it; naturally I plucked it and read it. The letters were in ancient Greek. My dyslexia making it possible to read the letter, it came from a man named Chaos. I frowned and sat at the chair and pondered on that name. I remembered Chiron teaching me about Chaos a few years ago. He was, I think, the one who created everything?

_In the beginning there was Chaos as a primeval state of existence. Chaos was the primal emptiness. A dark, silent, formless and infinite oddity with no trace of life._

Yes, I remember. He's the father or mother of the personified gods and goddesses.

I blinked and the letter changed instantly. It read:

_Perseus Jackson,_

_As you now know, I am Chaos. The creator himself. I am in no hurry to see you, therefore, if you find yourself ready to talk to me. Go out of the room, someone will escort you to my room._

The letter ended there. I placed down the letter on the table and sighed. I really don't understand why this god Chaos wants to talk to me. Maybe it's those cliché stories where the hero joins the bad side and be one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Of course, I rarely read books and stories so maybe that kind of book isn't so plentiful. I stayed there for a few minutes, inhaling the fresh air and making time pass by staring at the window.

Chaos took me in here for a reason. He wanted to talk to me about something… but what exactly? Was he here to thank me for saving the world? Nah, I doubt it. I really wasn't that anxious or excited to meet him. I know for sure that they aren't going to kill me. They've clean me very well and I'm strangely fed, the feeling inside my gut told me so. They wouldn't waste resources if they didn't want to either help me, or persuade me.

Time passed and I stood up, feeling ready to talk to this man. I turned the doorknob and a maid was waiting for me. The maid had an eye patch on her left eye but the right was working and it was colored light brown. She had strangely dark red hair and pasty white skin.

"Good morning, sir," she said and bowed to me respectfully. "Lord Chaos is right this way, please."

She turned around and I followed. "Where is this place?" I asked her.

"Lord Chaos will tell you that."

"What's your name?"

"Dianne."

And we walked in silence. We passed by several maids cleaning the mansion and butlers hanging out at the garden. I saw some children playing around outside, all of different ethnicities. We passed by the kitchen, an aromatic scent of steak wafted in the air. It reminded the smell of foods, burning at the brazier. It reminded me of Camp Half-Blood. It painfully reminded me of Annabeth.

I bumped into Dianne as she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She fell forward and I managed to grab her waist. She was surprisingly light.

"Uh…" Dianne said. "You can let go now."

I let go of her. "Sorry about that."

Dianne nodded. "I-it's nothing to be sorry about," she stammered.

Followed by a short awkward silence.

My ADHD kicked in. "You're surprisingly light."

"This is Lord Chaos's room," she stated. Instinctively, I looked at the door. It was plain and made of hard wood. Hard to imagine that the creator is inside that room. I stepped forward and entered the room, Dianne leaving me. When I entered, I was amazed. The room was completely plain. No carpet, no paintings. It was quite smaller than the room that I came to and the ceiling hung low, just a few feet above my head. In the middle of the room was a desk, with a man facing away from me.

"Perseus Jackson?" the man asked, his chair not turning around to face me.

"Yes, that's me."

"Come," he invited. "Take a seat."

I obediently obeyed.

And several minutes passed in silence.

And I waited

_Now_ that's strange. It really is. I have a _really_ serious ADHD. It's the reason why I'm good at sword fighting, it's because I have heightened senses, due to the ADHD.

"Aren't you going to ask me something?"

"I think it would be best if you started."

The man softly sighed. "Very well."

And the man turned…

"You look like a girl," I said.

Chaos looked like a female. He was slim and had long fingers. He had short black hair and… please don't tell anyone else, had a pretty face.

**SNAP!**

The desk was obliterated before I could blink. The air around where the desk was vibrated from the sheer energy that Chaos showed, his hand, which looked like a female's, literally hummed in energy.

"Damn you mortals! Why did you make me as a female?" he screamed

…

Wait, did he say_ make_?

That doesn't make sense. I thought that he existed at the creation; shouldn't his gender be specified back then?

"I know what you're thinking," Chaos said. His voice still deep. "But humans are stronger than you think. You can _literally_ change the god's form if you have enough willpower."

"…what?"

Chaos rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Never mind."

I nodded and waited for him.

"You may question why you are here," Chaos stated. "You must be wondering where you are, how I took you here and what's my gender is."

"That's some of the things that I need to know."

Chaos nodded. "Typical."

"So there have been others like me, who have come to you this way," I deduced.

Chaos stared at me intently. "How did you know?"

"You said typical, you usually don't say that when it hasn't happened to you. Tell me, is what I'm saying to you right now, typical?"

Chaos shook his head. "No. This is the reason why I summoned you here."

"Because I'm unique?" I again deduced.

Chaos chuckled lightly. "Exactly! Perseus Jackson let me be blunt to you. Be one of my soldiers. Be my right-hand man. Perseus Jackson, I have seen you since you were born. I have seen you from every step. From your first quest to the battle of Manhattan. You have defeated the Titan Kronos; you have persuaded your father to help the Olympians in defeating Typhon, the father of monsters. And the most unique thing about you, the Mark of Achilles is with you and stays with you for the rest of your life."

I had already made a decision. "Thank you for the praise but-"

"And to decline the wish of being a god, for the sake of humanity. Such an amazing act of a hero."

"Thank you for the praise," I repeated. "But I don't-"

"But what have the people done to repay you?"

My mind forgot the answer I was about to give. "What?" I asked.

Chaos smirked. "They've repaid you by humiliating you, ostracizing you and hurting you."

I closed my eyes, the feeling of calmness leaving me body. It was replaced by the feeling of resentment, anger… regret.

"Don't you regret your decision, Perseus Jackson?" Chaos asked. "Deep in your heart, you wanted to be a god and be an immortal! But you turned it down in favor of your ex-girlfriend, Annabeth. What does she show for gratitude? Going with another man."

I grit my teeth and clasped the sides of the chair, the wood cracking under my grip. Chaos knows me. He _knew_ that I wanted to be a god and live as an immortal. The greatest wish, offered to me by Zeus himself but I turned it down because of Annabeth.

"Join me Perseus Jackson, I can train you! Your strength will be compared to that of a god! And you will live as an immortal!"

My mind raced. Should I accept the offer? What would Annabeth think?

No. I don't need Annabeth. Chaos _was_ right. Annabeth left me. And now she will never be mine. I don't need her anymore.

For the first time in my life, nothing was in my way to reach godhood. Not even my mother.

That, or Chaos is really a good persuader.

"I'm in," I replied.

"Excellent. Now if you want to proceed", he continued and pulled out a thin red book. "It's a contract. Don't worry, all it says it that you'll take full responsibility for your actions."

The book opened on itself and a pen materialized beside it. I looked at the contract.

_I Perseus Jackson __give my word that I will take full responsibility for the consequences of my decisions._

I signed it and the book closed on itself. Chaos took it and held the book, like a long lost teddy bear.

He looks so cute.

…

Man, I'm confused right now.

"And so it begins…" he stated and the book disappeared. Chaos smiled at me. "Now, what are the questions you would like to ask?"

"I still don't know why I'm here."

Chaos shrugged. "You're here simply because I'm recruiting you. My soldiers are kind of incompetent since there are no wars around. They all think if they join my army, I'll be having wars left and right. Kind of stupid actually."

"Where am I actually? This place is nice. And how did you bring me here."

"America and transportation. Anything else?"

"Plenty. Will I immediately be your right-hand man?"

"Of course. Not. There are _many_ people who want to be my right-hand man or woman. People always want power, always remember that."

I nodded. I thought deeply for a very important answer. I beamed as I found that question inside my head.

"Last question."

"Finally."

"What's your gender?"

**BOOM!**

I clutched my chest as Chaos punched me. _Hard_.

"That was only a flick," Chaos stated.

I slowly removed my hand from my chest, it had trace amount of blood on it.

My body _felt_ pain. My body was _injured_.

It shouldn't be possible but it is. I stared at Chaos in amazement… and fear. He wouldn't kill me… yet. He still finds me useful; I could be his right-hand man. He wouldn't waste his time on me if he were to kill me now; it would be wasteful and stupid on his part.

"Well then," I coughed. "What was your gender during the creation?"

Please don't punch me again.

Chaos sighed and swiveled on his chair. "At first, I was genderless-"

"So you're bi." I nodded. "I understand-"

"No you fool!" Chaos shouted. "I didn't have a gender back then!"

"But now you're a female because?"

"When humans started to have religion, they thought of me as a female when in fact I was genderless."

"But you wanted to be male instead?"

"Yeah, it's because being a male signify strength, you know."

"But women signify knowledge, beauty and… temptress."

Just like Annabeth. Damn! Why does my thought always go to her?

"Hmm… I never thought of it that way." Chaos reclined in his- nah. Let's call _him_, her from now on.

"Trust me; you're really the icon for women. You are persuasive, intelligent and beautiful."

Chaos laughed, an amused one. "If you want to suck up to me to rise in the ranks, it's going to get harder."

I shrugged. "I always like challenges. Bring it on, woman," I challenged

On that day, I had a new life.

And it was the best decision ever.


	3. Chapter 3

I fell to my knees, clutching my bleeding shoulder and panting. That wasn't only my part of my body that was stabbed, my thigh, my left eye, two kidneys and my left lung. I was bleeding blood everywhere. Now, I know what you're thinking- you shouldn't be able to get hurt! You have the Curse of Achilles! -I'd like to think like that too, but if you are fighting with the being that created the Universe itself, well…

Chaos stood in front of me, her hair had grown longer now and reached to the back of her shoulder. It made her look more of a woman now, instead of a tomboyish eighteen years old. Chaos wore only her casual clothes, while I on the other hand wore the best armor that was on stock. And I had managed to scratch her cheek.

"YES!" I cheered and slowly stood up. I wobbly walked towards her and checked to see if I wasn't daydreaming. I grabbed her cheek forcefully and turned her to her right cheek, where I had slashed her face. It was there, it was really there!

Without thinking clearly about it, I kissed her on that same cheek where I had slashed her. She was slightly stunned at my actions but said no more.

"I WON!" I shouted in joy. "I managed to _at least_ cut you!"

Chaos touched her right cheek and rubbed it. She sighed. "Congratulations, you are one of the people who have managed to at least scratch me. I must say, no one has ever managed to cut my cheek. My cheek is the most defended part of my body, congratulations on cutting it."

I slumped on the ground and forcefully removed my armor. Chaos waved a hand at me and I was slowly healing.

Still… I can't believe that sixteen years had passed already. It only seemed a week ago where I had joined Chaos' army; that surprisingly consisted of only a hundred, counting me in. I had risen up in the ranks, now I'm the fifth strongest soldier now.

Some of you might think that's a low rank for you but it's not. The first up to the fourth strongest soldiers were the first four people that joined Chaos' army, they've been personally trained by Chaos. They've been trained for centuries now.

But of course, because I'm immortal now, I haven't aged yet. I'm still looking young as ever. I wonder… I haven't been able to get out of Chaos' grounds since I've come here, is the outside world different now?

"Not really," Chaos replied. "It's more or less the same as before, with new gadgets of course."

I stood up as the injuries have already closed up; I stared at Chaos as I noticed something. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" Chaos asked, tilting her head slightly at me.

"There's a small scar on your cheek," I said. "It's the exact place that I slashed at you. Why?"

Chaos smiled. "It's a remembrance, of course."

"For what?" I asked. "I'm not leaving here anytime soon."

Chaos shrugged. "Let's go to the tower shall we?"

With a snap of her fingers, we were standing in a battlefield full of craters and flames. The ground was split in half and people were shouting as they battled with monsters. At the distance, I could see a green tower, leaking blood from its side. The tower reached the clouds above.

This place wasn't in any part of America; it was in another plane of existence, another place that Chaos created, it was called the Void. The tower, however, was called Tartarus. It's not the same Tartarus that is Chaos' son but it was named that way because the real Tartarus designed the tower.

I clutched Riptide and ran straight to a massive Laistrygonian, twice larger than the normal one. With a massive leap, I was staring at it at eye level. Then I stabbed. I pulled out the sword and spun midair. I used the momentum to stab at the chest. The monster roared and dissolved into dust.

A harpy blitzed toward me but I easily grabbed its neck and crushed it under my grip. I willed the winds below me and I slowly dropped downwards.

"Impressive!" someone shouted from above. I looked up and saw a man dressed only in jeans. The man had spiky blonde hair with a large sword on its sheath.

Dart Feld, the second strongest man in Chaos' army. A son of Apollo. His power? Well…

"But can you do this?" he asked.

Dart raised a hand above his head. Bright white light appeared and began to grow.

"Aw… shit," I cursed.

"HE'S GOING NUCLEAR!" Someone shouted.

Chaos snapped her fingers and I was encased in a barrier.

The explosion nearly burst my eardrums and the light blinded me. Once the light I was gone, my sight slowly returned. The ground had a large crater. The size of ten football stadiums and it was melting hot.

The barriers disappeared and I heard Chaos sigh in annoyance.

Dart Feld. A walking Fusion Reactor.

Dart floated downwards, laughing weakly as he did so. "See that… Percy?" he asked. "I bet you can't do that, can you?"

I smiled. "I guess not."

"Where are Jade, Elly and Raven?" Chaos asked Dart.

Going off topic. From all the centuries that Tartarus was erected, none have been able to reach floor number twenty. Until I came. Before I came here years ago, people worked alone. There was no teamwork going on, people only walked inside the tower going solo mission. Hence, the reason why there are only a hundred soldiers in Chaos' army.

So unknowingly, they lived a life based on Darwinism. Only the strong shall survive and the weak shall be eliminated.

"They're resting," Dart weakly replied. "I should do it too."

With that said, Dart fell down on the ground and he was enveloped in white light and disappeared back to a safer place where he can rest. I looked around the place. No monsters left behind, Dart had done a good job in cleaning up the place.

"Well, the others are resting. Maybe I should too."

Chaos nodded. "Let's go back shall we?"

"Yeah. Oh yeah! Chaos,"

"What is it?" she asked.

"What did you mean by remembrance?" I asked her. I couldn't read her expression clearly. She had that perfect poker face. You couldn't tell what she is thinking by reading her face, though you can if you have caught her off guard. Clearly, she expected me to ask this question.

"Don't you want to talk with your girlfriend?"

"We're just close friends and don't evade the question."

With a snap of her fingers, I was in an infirmary. Chaos was nowhere in sight.

I was in a hill, with a tree back to me. I looked down to the person sleeping. It was Elly. Elly was a head shorter than me, she had blue eyes and long dirty blonde hair, she was a really cute girl. The strongest soldier. The daughter of Nyx. Her white armor was still on; it was colored mostly white.

I didn't want her to wake up so I willed the winds to make a small breeze and I closed my eyes. Suddenly, I felt the urge to sleep. This was the problem of the Curse of Achilles, you can be strong but you have to sleep longer than most. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

When I opened my eyes; Elly was gone and I was all alone. I sighed and stood up from the ground and stretched my body. How long was I out? I wouldn't be that surprised if I had slept over for a week because of my battle with Chaos.

I walked back to Chaos' house. There, I saw her sipping coffee at the garden and her back turned at me.

"You've been gone for a long time," she wryly commented.

I took an unoccupied seat between her and the table. I took the unused cup. "Cappuccino."

And it was filled. I took a drink. "How long?" I asked her.

"Ten days, our battle must've taken out a lot from you."

I placed that cup back to the table. "You've been avoiding my question Chaos. What do you mean by remembrance?"

"It's nothing," she stubbornly replied. "Why are you so intent on knowing that word?"

I pondered about it. Why did I really want to know what she meant? Usually, I would've let this slide but there was something fishy about how she said it. I then found a counter for her question.

"Why are you evading the question?"

Then followed by a moment of silence. "Fine, I'll tell you. Perseus Jackson."

As she said my true name, I tensed.

"Today, you will be relieved as one of my soldiers. You will go into exile."

…

"What?" I asked.

Is she… is she kicking me out? For the last sixteen years that I've been here, I'm being kicked out? My heart dropped. The feeling of what I've felt years ago began to haunt me.

"Why?"

Chaos stared intently at her cup of coffee. "I'm sorry Percy, even though I am the head of the council, everyone except Thanatos, Nyx, Tartarus and I voted in favor to exile you."

"Why exile me?" I asked her. "I didn't do anything to offend the Primordial Gods, did I?"

Chaos shook her head. "I can't tell you why Percy."

…

"I'll be packing up my things," I said weakly.

"Farewell."

Today, it was cold. It's probably nearing winter now. I lived in a forest now and hunted animals to eat. I had found a cabin inside the forest which was also near the river and stayed there. Monsters come here now and then but they were so easy to beat, it was laughable.

I grabbed a rock, the size of fist and fiddled with it. I looked up in the sky to find some food but found none. I walked around the forest to see if there was anything to kill. Something preferably small so I don't waste the food.

Then, I found it. I had walked outside the forest and into a plain. Above the rocks, I saw two rabbits eating a grass.

"Sorry rabbits," I muttered and took aim. I took a step forwards and threw the ball with all my might. The rock killed one of the rabbits and the other one hopped away. I grabbed another rock and threw it before he could run away. I killed it. I took both of them and carried them off to my cabin and quickly skinned them.

It was nighttime when I started to cook them over the fire.

"Bunnies on a stick, for the last three days," I commented.

I sighed and waited for it to be cooked outside the cabin. A few minutes passed and it was done. I quickly devoured it until I was full. I then walked back to my cabin and slept.

Another boring day.

A Hunter of Artemis knocking on my door was not something I expected that night. The first thing that I noticed about her, was he electric blue eyes and then I knew who it was.

"Thalia?" I asked.

Thalia nodded. "Please… help us…"


	4. Chapter 4

Thalia dropped forwards and I caught her easily. I hefted her to my bed and placed her there, all the while thinking 'why is she here?' I pondered about it. I then remembered that she was a Hunter. My scent must've attracted a strong one this time and the hunters thought it would be good game. Or they accidentally met it when they were minding their own business.

I glanced at Thalia. She more or less stayed the same as I saw her years ago. Her pretty face was all bruised up and she bled slightly at her side of the head. I guessing that she was hit by a blunt object.

Hmm…

I took Riptide and walked out of the cabin. From the distance, I could see several trees burning. I then ran quickly towards that direction, uncapping Riptide as I ran.

When I reached the clearing I saw a single Skeleton Warrior, his flesh was almost translucent. His camouflage was splattered with blood. He single-handedly defeated all of the hunters, including Thalia. I looked around and saw that the Hunters were utterly defeated. Their unconscious body lying on the ground with blood leaking out at every corner of their body.

Question is, where's Artemis?

She was nowhere in sight. She must probably be in a meeting with the Olympians now. I know she likes to stay with her hunters than the gods up there.

I jumped out of the way as the Skeleton Warrior threw his ribs at me. The rib embedded itself on the tree behind me.

"This should be fun."

The Skeleton Warrior took out his M16 and aimed at me. I ran towards him, zigzagging to evade the bullets. Once I was near him I stabbed at him, however, the M16 changed to a bronze shield and blocked my attack. I kick at the shield and he staggered backwards.

Skull scowled and changed the shield into a sword. He ran towards me and swiped his sword above my head. I ducked down and tackled him. The sword flew away from his hand and I dropped mine. As soon as we hit the ground, I began my assault.

"Take this!" I shouted.

I punch him in the face, again and again. Each impact had a sickening sound. With each punch, the ground beneath him shook. I pulled back my fist for a final punch and placed more force than usual. The ground below him cracked.

The head disappeared and I stood up. Just to be safe, I made the ground split open and the skeleton fell down.

I turned around and looked at the forest. It was still burning, so I doused the flames.

"Now," I muttered. "What do I do with these ladies?"

I sighed. I might as well be a good guy and fix them up.

* * *

><p>When I woke up that morning, I saw a goddess. It was Artemis, the Goddess of Hunt.<p>

I moved my arms around. Well, at least tried to. My hands were chained behind me. Not hand cuffed. _Chained._ I noticed that we were in a pick-up truck and there were three people at the back, including me. There was Artemis, sitting cross-legged and staring at me and then there was Thalia. Her face was already healed and she looked better now.

"What the hell?" I mumbled. "Is this how you thank someone for saving your hunters?"

"Not really," Thalia replied. "It's just standard operating procedure."

SOP my ass.

"Where are you taking me? Are you going to kill me for killing bunnies?"

Artemis chuckled. "No, no. You are not here for that reason."

I sighed in relief. I was really not joking about the part of killing bunnies. Gods and Goddesses are crazy like that. They just do things on impulse. Even though I'm strong, I'm not sure I can defeat a divine being when I'm tired.

"By the way, what's your name?" Artemis asked me.

I blinked. Wait, wait. She doesn't know me? Come on! I don't look that different when I left Camp. I mean, I _did_ grow up and look like I'm in my twenties but I'm more or less the same. Unless… Chaos. I remember a time when she and I had a talk.

She said that in case of emergency, the people inside her army are clouded by The Mist. A _really_ thick mist that even Gods and Goddesses cannot see. Unless Chaos willed the mist to be relieved off the person then no one would know who it was. It was mostly for security reason, actually. She doesn't want talk with other heavenly beings that much.

Now, back on the name. I need a new name. A new background. My mind raced for many things. There were other things that I was thinking but I had to decide on my name. I thought deeply about it.

"Scabbard Leonius. By the way, where are you taking me? And where are the other women? I'm sure there were about thirty of them."

"First and foremost," Thalia said. "On behalf of the Hunters, Thank you. As for your questions, we are taking you to Camp Half Blood."

…

Shit.

I moved my arms around to see if I could remove the chains binding me. It wouldn't even budge an inch. My body was still full of fatigue with the lack of sleep. Curse the Curse of Achilles for making me sleepy all the time. The chains were also enchanted, making it impossible at the moment to remove the chains.

"Argh!" I muttered as the sudden movement caused me a headache.

"You have Rabbit Starvation," Thalia noticed.

"But I ate my bunnies."

"Tell me, when did the last time did you eat fat or carbohydrates?" she asked/

"For three days. Rabbits don't have fats in them since they're lean you know?"

Thalia sighed. "What you need are fatty foods. Camp Half Blood has plenty of those."

My stomach grumbled in anticipation.

"The other hunters are safe actually. The first-aid you gave them was enough."

I nodded. I then remembered something. I looked at Thalia's direction. Since they didn't know me, I might as well try to act like I don't know something.

"By the way, miss…"

"Thalia, Thalia Grace. You can just call me Thalia."

I nodded. "Thalia. Why did you come to my cabin and ask for help?"

"I could sense you."

"Sense me?" I asked.

"Yes. Your aura is strong. I'm surprised that you aren't yet killed by the aura you have. Monsters should've flocked to you every second."

I shrugged but it came out awkwardly with my hands at the back. "I'm just lucky, I guess. Since I was young, my teacher told me stories of Greek Mythology."

Which was quite true, Chiron has always been my teacher.

"A friend had told me how to fend for myself."

Luke was a good guy; if only the Olympians paid attention to their son more then he wouldn't have died.

"Then when I was out in the streets."

River actually.

"Someone took me in and taught me how to better fend for myself."

Chaos did that.

More or less, I didn't lie to them. Not the whole truth but half-truth.

Artemis nodded. "Then, who's your Godly Parent?"

I bit my lip. That question, I did not prepare for. I can't say Poseidon. That would make it too obvious.

"I don't know," I lied.

From the looks of Artemis, I didn't fool her. She stared at me intently. "You lie."

I mentally cursed. Then I remembered the Mist. I can manipulate it, the way Thalia did. Question is, is the strength of the Mist enough? Is it enough to fool Artemis?

No choice then. I couldn't leave here anyway if I wanted to. Might as well take the risk.

With difficulty, I snapped my fingers. The air rippled. "I'm not lying. I really don't know my godly parent."

Artemis nodded. "I see. Maybe we'll find your parent when you reach Camp."

My heart jumped in joy. It worked! IT REALLY WORKED! Thank you Chaos! Thank you for at least giving a strong mist! Also damn you for exiling me! What the hell did I do?

But then, my mind thought of a crazy idea. So crazy, it made me internally shudder in excitement.

When I had enough time, maybe I'll think about it.

"By the way, what's this Camp you are talking about?"

And they told me about it. From the Big House to the Golden Fleece until the Capture-the-Flag game that plays on Friday every week. I listened half-heartedly as Thalia filled me in. I mostly know about it but things have changed the last few years.

Camp has nearly two thousand Campers. Yeah, gods and goddesses are _very_ productive like that. Chiron is having difficulty to train them and has hired several people to help in training. It took about two hours before she finished explaining things to me.

"By the way," I said. "Why were you defeated by that skeleton guy?"

Thalia's face darkened. I must've hit a sore point.

"If you aren't willing to talk about it, it's okay."

"No. It's okay. It's just embarrassing really. Long story short, we were ambushed."

"By that single skeleton?"

Thalia nodded reluctantly.

I looked at her in disappointment. "I'm sorry but that's just… sad."

Artemis glared at me. "Speak in that manner again, I'll kill you."

"You should train them more. If I wasn't there, they would've died."

Artemis was about to say something back at me but the car stopped. I stood up with my hands chained behind me. "When will you remove the chains? My arms tired."

No one replied and Artemis forcefully pushed me off the truck. I landed flat on my face. "Someone is cranky," I muttered. Without any help, I stood up. A little difficult without the hands but I could manage.

* * *

><p>What I expect camp to be, was not something that I expected. I didn't expect that it was so… desolated. There were hardly any people around.<p>

"You said that there were over two thousand campers," I said to Thalia as we walked towards the Big House. "I can't even see ten here."

"They're in Olympus," Artemis stated. "The Gods and Goddesses up there all agreed in favor to have some quality time with their children.

"Ah, so that's the reason why you weren't there when your hunters were attacked. Did you have a meeting?"

"Yes."

It took a few minutes until I found a middle-aged Centaur. From the waist down, he was a white stallion. I smiled. It was great to see him again, even though he doesn't know me.

"Ah, Lady Artemis. What are you doing here?"

"Returning back a favor," she replied and pushed me forwards. "For a man, he's strong."

"For a little girl, you have a bad mouth."

"I'm not a little girl!" she snapped.

"Why is he chained?" Chiron asked. He trotted towards us. "Who's your godly parent?"

I shook my head. "I don't know."

Chiron nodded as if it was a common occurrence. "Don't worry, maybe you'll be claimed after morning. The gods are busy right now with their children."

* * *

><p>And days passed by. I was still surprised that I haven't left Camp yet. Shocker, I know. But I had made my decision. I'm going to stay here at Camp. This was the crazy idea I had. To stay at Camp until people noticed that I did not age. What's the worst that could happen? I don't have any place to go anymore. Chaos kicked me out and if I stayed in the forest, I'll have bunnies starvation.<p>

This was the perfect place. I could stay here for many years and if people notice me not aging, I'll have to use the Mist. I'm not abusing it; I really don't want to push my luck.

But what about Annabeth? Well, I doubt she's staying here. She _is_ the Official Architect of Olympus. She must be living peacefully right now and with Blake. It's been sixteen years now and Annabeth did cheat on me for Blake, I hardly doubt that they haven't yet gotten married.

Chiron is still confused as to why I am not yet claimed. A month had passed and the campers were already back. I had also established myself as an excellent swordsman.

I was then promoted as the head swords instructor.

Whenever Chiron asked who told me how to fight, I would just smile and walk away.

I could live here forever.

I'm not kidding either. I lived at the Big House now, since I'm still unclaimed.

I was at the beach, the same beach that I had seen Annabeth cheating on me. Some of you might think that I'm resentful about it but I'm not anymore. Years will change a man more than you think. Hey, if it makes her happy then leave it be. Maybe you weren't meant to be together.

I willed the waves to stop. And they stopped. I willed it to move again. And it moved. I sighed and stood up from the sand. I dusted off the sand and turned around. I had to go back and teach the kids how to fight better.

I stepped on a driftwood and my heart raced. I turned around and remembered the scene all too clearly. So clear that I was staring at Annabeth and Blake.

"_I'm breaking up with you Percy. It's not going to work out between us. Blake…he's, I'm sorry, much better than you are."_

I smiled sadly as the scene slowly faded.

Now, what did I reply to her?

"_I hope you have a good life ahead of you."_

I chucked sadly. I truly meant her to have a good life.

Maybe… I wasn't over her, you know? We've been gone through to many things. I did turn down the offer of godhood for her.

…

I tried to say her name. I found it difficult. It was as if my body _knew_ if I try to remember more of our memories, it will only hurt it more.

"Annabeth…" I muttered.

As if on cue, my heart ached. I resisted the urge to cry and just stood there for a few moments to collect myself.

"Pathetic," I scolded myself. "A former soldier of Chaos crying because of a girl dumping him. After sixteen years."

I turned around as someone called my name. It was one of the campers. He said that Chiron needed him for something. I immediately went to the Big House. I immediately found Chiron outside, waiting for me.

"There you are!" Chiron said. "Come, I want you to meet the Senior Counselors."

Oh yeah, I haven't found the counselors yet. They had to stay longer than the other campers because they get special privilege. I wonder, who are the new Counselors? I went inside and went into another room.

What I saw made me confused.

"Scabbard, meet the immortal counselors."

What. The. Fuck.

* * *

><p>So… what's up?<p>

As you can see from my profile, I am viperzero and this is my first story.

First off, I would like to thank you for reviewing my story. It means a lot to me. Second, I would like to tell you that I will update erratically. Sometimes I'll update a story a day after or maybe I'll update it after a month.

Do I spend too much time describing? Do I need to focus more on Percy's thoughts? Are my fight scenes boring? Tell me and I'll improve.

Also, sorry for not making my chapters longer. When I find plenty of time, I'll try to write a long one.

Forgive me for the grammar mistakes. I don't have a beta but I'll find someone soon.

Anyways, midnight's around the corner. I have to sleep now.

Thank you and please continue to read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thought was, immortal? How the hell did they get immortal? I looked at the people inside. I saw familiar faces.

It was everyone from the Titan War. With one new face, who I thought to be an Aphrodite girl. She had chocolate brown hair that was choppily cut and uneven thin strands braided on either side of her hair. She still looked pretty, as all Aphrodite girls are like. There was also a guy that looked to be a Latino's Santa's elf.

At the far back, I saw Blake smiling at me.

Farther back, next to Blake, I saw Annabeth. Her golden hair was tied to a ponytail and she wore a white blouse and jeans. Her hand was clasped with Blake.

My heart ached again. It felt as if a thousand needles poked at every inch of my heart but I blocked it out.

"What do you mean immortal?" I asked. Focusing more as to why they are immortal.

Chiron gestured to an empty seat and I sat down. "Let us first introduce you to everyone."

And we began to introduce ourselves. It only took about ten minutes before we were fully acquainted.

"Now then, you asked as to why they are immortal?" Chiron asked. "Piper, if you will."

The Aphrodite girl stood up. "Do you know what Great Prophecies are?"

I decided to play dumb and shook my head. "No."

"The Great Prophecies are prediction made by an Oracle."

…

I mentally sighed. This should be a long one.

* * *

><p>"So," I said. "The reason why you are immortal because of the Great Prophecy, which is: Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire, the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath; and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."<p>

I continued. "This meant that the seven half-bloods are Jason Grace, Blake Reiner, Piper Mclean, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang and Annabeth Chase. The second line meant that either Jason, the storm or Leo, the fire can defeat the world, Gaea. Jason Grace did in fact defeat Gaea but he died in doing so because he promised he would defeat her. The last line meant the foes were the army of Gaea. And you defeated an army consisting of two billion. Am I getting this right?"

"Right," Travis replied.

"And you gained immortality from the gods because you seven were the reason you tipped the scales?"

"Yeah," Piper replied.

I sighed and slumped back in my chair. This was all too much information. And to think it happened just a year after I left.

"By the way Mister Scabbard," Piper said.

"Just Scabbard is fine."

She nodded in agreement. "Who taught you how to fight? Chiron said that you will be the new instructor."

"He also said that you could rival Percy in skills," Connor chimed.

The word 'Percy' certainly had an impact on them. Everyone had a frown etched on their face. Connor noticed what he said and hung his head in shame. "I feel bad for not controlling my cabin mates more. Maybe if I had, Percy wouldn't be…"

"Connor, stop it," Blake barked. "If I didn't jump to conclusions, then maybe he wouldn't have committed suicide."

"Blake, it's not your fault," Annabeth said, squeezing the hand of Blake comfortingly. "It was both our fault."

This, I did not expect. I would've thought that they've forgotten me. But Blake… he's much more different than I thought. I smiled. Maybe, he _is_ the one for Annabeth.

"By the way, where's Hazel Levesque? Is she at the Roman Camp?" I asked.

"Yeah, the Olympians said that there must be a division amongst the people," Blake said. "Though, we invite them now and then for the occasional War Games."

I was about to say something about Leo being here but he cut me off.

"Leo is here for his punishment. He started a food fight at Camp Jupiter."

"Ah I see," I said and looked at the clock. "I'm an hour late for my class. I gotta go."

I stood up from my seat and walked out. Then, I noticed something on the other side of the room. I saw a large portrait of me smiling. Above the painting had the words inscribed in Greek.

Perseus Jackson, the greatest hero of the world.

I smiled and continued to walk back to the practice area.

* * *

><p>Months had flown by so quickly and it was finally winter time. There were still plenty of campers around though, so I couldn't afford to relax. Tonight, I was walking the grounds with a flashlight on my hand. I was the one in charge of enforcing curfew tonight.<p>

I found several kids and escorted them back to their cabins. I made sure to list down their names so that Chiron can properly punish them later on. No S'mores for a week. Honestly, Camp Half Blood is really lenient.

Well, Camp Half Blood is Greek. We were much more lenient than the militaristic Romans.

As the other places were done with, I went to the beach.

I noticed someone was on the beach, she was holding her knees and rested her head on it and stared at the ocean in front of her. I flashed the light on her, I saw long golden hair. I cursed mentally as the woman, Annabeth, turned around to face me.

She smiled. "Oh, Mr. Scabbard."

I sighed and walked towards her. "You shouldn't be here, it's already late at night and you're past curfew."

"Don't worry; I can evade the harpies if that's what you're worried about."

"That's not the point, there are reasons why we have rules you know."

"And there is a reason why I broke one of them."

I resisted the urge to smirk. "Touché, wise girl, touché."

Annabeth laughed softly. "You remind me of someone I once knew."

"Who?"

She smiled sadly and returned staring back to the sea. "Percy Jackson, my ex-boyfriend."

I nodded and turned around. "I'll be leaving now; this will be the first and the last time that I'm letting you off the hook."

It was only a few steps before Annabeth called out my fake name. I turned around, irritated and asked, "What?"

"Can you keep me company?" she asked rather hopefully.

The question was a bit of surprise for me.

Okay, I lied.

It was a _big_ surprise to me.

"I'm not really good company," I stated.

She didn't mind and just tapped the sand to her right. I sat down next to her, at least a feet away from her.

"So," I said, breaking the ice. "Who's this Percy Jackson?"

She laughed solemnly. "It would probably take the whole night if I told you who he really was."

I shrugged. "It's fine. I don't have anything to do anyway, I've done my rounds."

And so, she talked. I listened intently to her. The way she talked about the quest we had together, it was pure joy. We laughed together as she shared her funny moments with him and Grover. When she smiled, I smiled. When she laughed, I laughed.

It really took about the whole night just to tell me about myself. It was quite a strange feeling, hearing praise after praise from her.

Alas, I had to know. I had to know why she broke up with me. I know she would be in a sour mood but I really had to know the reason. The words she said to me as we broke up wasn't just enough for me.

"Annabeth, why did-"

She cut me off. "I broke up with Percy?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he seemed like a nice guy too. So why?"

"Because… we weren't just meant to be. Look, I don't know why I'm telling you this; even we've met for just a few months."

I nodded. "It's okay, I won't tell."

She took in a deep breathe. "It's because I felt a stronger connection with Blake."

"Is that it?" I asked. "Not because you hated him for some other reason?"

"What? Hades no!" she said loudly. "I don't hate him. I didn't. It was just, I was in a fragile state back then when I was busy working on Olympus and Blake was there for me when I needed someone the most. We developed a strong relationship and the rest is history."

That's it? The whole reason why she broke up with me was because I wasn't there for her most of the time. I was about to say something to her but I thought better. What would happen if I told her that I was always busy overlooking the camp? When the growth rate reached its peak?

When I only slept for a few hours and cherished every moment with her?

She would just feel regret. It would only make her sad.

I don't want her to be sad. I want her to be happy.

As I looked at the ocean, I saw the sun rising up. I sighed and stood up.

"I'll have to go now," I said and walked away.

Annabeth… you're so selfish.

* * *

><p>Several nights later, I was the one who enforced the curfew. Again. I found several campers. Again. I walked by the beach. Again. I saw Annabeth staring at the sea. Again.<p>

"You're here again?" I asked exasperated at her actions.

She smiled at me and gestured to come over. I sighed and followed her demands.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "You're past curfew. Go back to your cabin or I'll force you, Wise Girl."

I bit my tongue as I said the last word. I shouldn't have said that.

She chuckled and continued to stare at the sea. "You know, you remind me of Percy."

"Is that a praise?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're just like him. Smart but acts dumb."

"Go back to your Cabin, Annabeth."

"Aww!" she pouted cutely. "Can't you let me off the hook this time?"

"I already let you off the hook the last time, I can't do it the second time."

"Please!"

"No.

"Pretty please?"

"N-no!"

Damn it, I'm losing! Her voice just sounds so sad and hopeful; it makes me want to give in to her demands. One thing I noticed about Annabeth, before she met a person, she would be harsh and be judgmental. Only if you win her approval, you can see her true side.

But now, she's different. She wasn't harsh nor did she judge me during our first meeting. She was… mature? I don't know the right word for it. Kinder is one of the things I could describe her now, she doesn't replies in a bad manner than before.

Annabeth was about to open her mouth to speak but I interrupted her. "Go. Back. To. Your. Cabin."

She sighed and stood up; she dusted the sand off of her pants and walked back to her cabin, with me behind her. It was a silent walk back to her Cabin. I decided to ask something from her.

"Why do you stay there?" I asked. "Why do you sit at the sand and stare at the seas?"

"It's because I feel calmer when I stare at it, maybe Percy's love for the seas must've rubbed on me."

And we walked back in silence.

Annabeth was slightly angry at me. The silence is proof of that.

She wanted to stay there all night and I ruined it for her.

"Hey, I've got a question."

"Shoot."

"Is Blake a good fighter?"

"It depends, on Archery, he's the best. Swords fights? Clarisse can beat her. However, if you were to fight him all out then you would lose."

I raised an eyebrow at that, the certainty she had in her voice, it surprised me. It was as if Blake can defeat anyone.

"You're saying as if he can beat everyone at camp, including me."

"He can, I'm sure of it. Blake is a walking fusion reactor."

Then, it meant that he can make a sun.

"Sounds interesting."

I wonder; is he strong as Annabeth say he is? Can he control the sun better than Dart?

"Hm?" she asked, confused.

"It's decided," I stated. "Tomorrow, at Winter Solstice, I will challenge Blake to a friendly duel."

Let's see if he really is strong enough to beat me.

* * *

><p>Sup?<p>

So guys, what did you think about Annabeth and Percy's talk? I think it came out awkwardly, that's my opinion, what's yours?

Now then, to clear things up.

I want to mak it clear that it is not _yet_ Percy and Annabeth nor it is Percy and Chaos nor it is Percy and Elly. It isn't decided yet. However, Percy still fancies Annabeth. I also want to make it clear that this this _is_ a Chaos story. In time, there will be a war.

By the way, tell me some decent Chaos stories. I'm bored as hell in my home.

Midnight's already passed and I have to sleep now.

Please, review the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Turns out, Chiron told me that there would be no fighting at Winter Solstice.

Damn it.

And I wanted to cave someone's head in.

Well, part of the reason why we don't have a fight was because it was the meeting of the Olympians up there. They said that a battle between me and Blake would be good entertainment for them when they aren't as busy as today. The other reason was because my opponent wouldn't be there.

Yeah, I know. Turns out, all the immortals had to be up there. Normally, I wouldn't think deeply on it but I knew better than that.

Solstices were usually eventful. First time I went to Mount Olympus, I had to deliver a bolt of lightning comparable to all of the nuclear assets of the world. Then there was the time when Athena, voted to kill me. Damn woman, I'll pay her back someday.

Anywho, I was stuck here at Camp and looking after the kids.

* * *

><p>Okay…<p>

Now, what the hell is the sky raining arrow?

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I'm just probably daydreaming.

* * *

><p>Nope. I wasn't daydreaming at all. My clothes full of holes told me that.<p>

"What the hell!" I shouted amidst the chaos. Children ran for shelter and some took out shields and swords, waiting for the assailants.

I grabbed a sword nearby. It wasn't Riptide; I didn't want to use it since it had been fused by Chaos with… special materials that I do not know of. It needs to rest somehow; otherwise it would be destroyed by over usage.

Think of it just like how I bathed in the River Styx, I can get insanely powerful but I need to rest plenty.

However, when I saw a large dark ball, two meter in radius, zipped past me and destroyed a cabin, I was tempted to use my Riptide.

"ALRIGHT!" I heard someone shout from the distance. "LET'S RAZE THIS PLACE!"

Oh… well that surely can't be good.

"FOR CHAOS!" the same voice shouted.

"**FOR CHAOS!"**

The roar stunned me. Not because by the sheer loudness of the roar but the name of Chaos.

I shook my head.

Kill them now, think later.

That is, if I can kill them all.

There were about fifty of them from where the Fleece was.

The one that led the assault made me gulp.

Elly herself was leading this assault.

"EVERYONE! TO ARMS!" One of the Ares children shouted and raised his spear.

"No!" I shouted. "You can't defeat them!"

"What?" one of the kids asked.

I threw him a golden drachma. "Iris-message the Immortals. You saw how she destroyed one of the cabins."

He ultimately followed after a few seconds of debate, meanwhile, the Soldiers of Chaos was slowly going down the hill, leaving destruction along the path. The grasses were torched, nearby buildings were destroyed, it would only be a matter of time they reach us.

And kill us all.

Not if I can help it.

I quickly asses who were my opponents were. Some guys I knew back when I was with Chaos but I can defeat them, the problem lies the one who was leading the assault, Elly. Elly was undeniably, a walking fortress. I'm not saying this figuratively. She is _literally_ a walking fortress.

Her right arm has white cannon, box in shape and its opening is as wide as my total arm span. Her armor is the strongest that I had ever seen. I have only one being that can slice through it, Chaos. She can also fire any element inside that thing, be it fire, to darkness and even object as well just by her thoughts only.

So, if you don't know how serious I'm getting at.

She can shoot Nukes.

_With. Her. Thoughts._

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Don't worry Percy, you can do this." I muttered to myself.

"What did you say?" someone asked me.

I froze. I looked at my side to see Argus carrying his stump of an arm.

I cursed loudly.

A ball of fire smashed onto me and pushed me away, slamming through the wooden walls of the Big House, stopping when I was at the other side.

I raised a sword just in time to block a downward slash from one of the Soldiers of Chaos. I pushed the sword down and charged with my shoulder, slamming his body to the ground, giving me the perfect chance to slit his throat.

I was, however, interrupted as I felt an arrow coming towards my mortal point. I rolled out of the way, dodging the arrow.

I quickly stood up and another soldier appeared into thin air.

**Thwack!**

I staggered on my feet as I was caught in an unexpected right hook that set off a slight tremor.

"Argh!" I said and clutched my left side of the face.

It was bleeding blood.

Hell no.

This should be impossible.

No normal grunt could be this powerful. Last time I fought with the rest of the ninety-five soldiers, I freaking won!

How could they get so strong in such a short time?

I winced as an arrow embedded itself on my shoulder. I pulled it out and leaned to the right as a straight punch nearly hit me again. I grabbed the limb and bended it to ways that it was not to be bent.

He screamed but quieted down as Argus, pierced the man's heart with a sword.

"Why did you call yourself Percy?" he demanded.

I grunted. He took the hint and spun around to block a sword.

Kill now, answer later.

"You take care of this! I'll take care of the big fish!"

I didn't wait for an answer and hacked my way past through the other soldiers. I exactly knew where she was. She always liked to have a duel with me when she had the time.

I saw Elly at the arena.

"ELLY!" I screamed at her. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Elly raised her cannon at me. "I'm sorry Percy but Chaos ordered me to."

She fired; it was compressed air, shredding the air around it as it came close to me. I slammed it downwards with my hand, my skin torn open from the reckless movement. The compressed air bore a hole on the ground and continued on.

"Chaos wouldn't do this! She knows that it would be reckless if she did this!"

"And you think I want to do this?" she asked, completely hurt from my retort. "I'm just following orders Percy. You should know what happens when you don't follow orders."

"Still-"

**DAKKA!**

I screamed with unbearable pain as my right arm was severed from my body.

"What the hell?" I said incredulous.

An empty shell was below Elly, the cannon had smoke rising out of it.

"A simple bullet, larger than that of a tank."

If Basic Laws of Physics had been used, she would've been blown away and her arm gone.

Well, she just gave the finger to that Law.

"Tell me, what's your purpose for coming here?" I demanded. "Chaos ordered you to do what exactly?"

"Kill everything on sight and destroy Camp Half-Blood."

I smirked despite the pain. "So why won't you?"

She froze and lowered her cannon. "What?"

I laughed. "Elly… we both know that you can do that easily. Heck, you could do it alone in one strike if you use a simple nuclear attack." I exclaimed. I walked closer to her, clutching my arm in pain. "I know Chaos very well. If she would've wanted you to do what you have said, she would've ordered you to _annihilate_. Not kill on sight. Not to destroy Camp Half-Blood. Annihilate."

I continued. "Therefore, your main purpose here is to leave survivors when you are done destroying the place." I stopped as we were near arm's length away from each other. "You're not here to kill; you are here to inflict fear I presume?"

Of course, I'm just spitting out wild mass guessing but it couldn't hurt to exaggerate things.

She slightly frowned and lifted her cannon but I easily held it on the ground.

"But then, why?" I asked. "Chaos always said that the Olympians are better at ruling the world. She wouldn't try to usurp the Olympians."

Elly opened her mouth to reply but I spun around and grabbed the throat of the attacker. I crushed the neck. The man fell limp.

"You've grown careless Percy," Elly noted behind me. Her Cannon placed on my legs. She fired.

**DAKKA!**

"AAAAAAAARGH!" I screamed and noticed that I was blocking out.

At one moment, I stopped screaming and breathed heavily.

"How… did… you… grow… this… powerful?" I demanded.

Elly stared down at me, her face showed slight disgust.

"As a Soldier of Chaos, it is our utmost priority to get stronger every day." she stated. "While you on the other hand have grown weak and pitiful. You are powerless over me."

Powerless…

She dares to say that I am powerless?

Elly places the cannon over my head. Inside, I saw a ball of flame expand and getting hotter at every second.

Then it compressed.

Then all I saw was darkness.

* * *

><p>Elly spared me.<p>

She spared me.

Who knew?

Meh. Who am I kidding? I knew she'd spared me otherwise, she would've hurt from behind my back.

You know, first time I saw Elly, I thought she was a kind-hearted warrior. Polite, didn't like unnecessary violence but incredibly strong. Oh, she is polite and incredibly strong but the violence part? You should see her when she's at Tartarus.

If she showed her emotions more, her sadistic nature would be terrifying.

Anywho, I didn't know how long I was out. I was in and out for most of the time. I woke up and saw Argus sitting beside me and then I passed out.

I woke up and saw Grover beside me and then I passed out.

I woke up and saw Nico beside me and then I passed out.

I woke up and saw Thalia beside me and then I passed out.

Heck, I lost count of how many times I passed out. I stopped counting when I reached twenty.

How the hell can I count while being passed out, I do not know.

Still, every time I woke up, I felt my strength returning back to me.

Until one day, I woke up to see no one beside me, which was the first.

I sat up and groaned as the world started to spin.

"Damn." I muttered before the world stopped spinning. First thing that I noticed that I was wearing a Camp Half Blood shirt and my boxers.

Someone opened the door. It was Thalia.

"Good, you're awake." she stated as she carried a pitcher full of Nectar. "You have a lot of explaining to do later."

I sighed and kicked the sheets off of me. I really don't care if she sees me on my boxers; she's a part of the Hunters, they have committed to an oath about abstaining from men.

"Later." I replied before grabbing the pitcher.

"Hey!" she protested. "That's not juice you know!"

I didn't mind her and downed it. She jumped at me but I managed to push her away with a hand.

"Ah!" I said. "That certainly hit the spot!"

"YOU IDIOT!" she screamed at me. "TOO MUCH OF THAT WILL KILL YOU!"

"I know its Nectar, drink of the gods. Now then, where's my pant?" I calmly asked her. "And how long was I out?"

She sighed. "Ten days, we've been taking care of you since you were injured."

Oh, there it is. I grabbed it.

"Lies," I replied as I wore it. I turned to face her. "You people expended valuable resources for one man whereas it could've saved plenty of other people. It's quite clear that you didn't take care of me because I was injured. It was because of the knowledge I had."

"The thirst for knowledge is unquenchable. Can you blame us?"

I smiled. "No, I really can't. How many people had to die because you deprived them of Nectar?"

"Twenty people."

"How many people died during the attack?"

"Three hundred twenty-two." she replied.

Damn. That many?

"How about the attackers? How many of them died?"

"Three. Look, I'm sorry that you have to do this when you wake up but you have to tell us everything that you know."

* * *

><p>Thalia had gathered everyone on the Rec Room. Deciding to pass time, I folded up one of the Ping-Pong tables up and played. Surprisingly, I was good.<p>

I was too damn good that I bored a hole when I smack the ball hard. I returned it back to its place and idly sat on a chair.

While I saw leaning back, I pondered on some things.

Why would Chaos attack Camp-Half Blood?

Well, the fact that Elly spared many people meant that it was to induce fear to the Olympians.

* * *

><p>As soon as Blake went inside the Rec Room, he charged at me and punched on the jaw. It was quite strong… for one that didn't trained quite as hard as I did.<p>

"Well, I admit I deserve that one for trying to fend off fifty soldiers of one of the strongest being _while_ fighting the strongest soldier of the said being. I also had to lose my legs and arm from the attack. Of course, I clearly deserve that one. Oh, wait. NOT!"

Blake fell down on one knee as I winded him. I grabbed the scalp and lifted him up.

"I'm sorry that several of your brothers died but don't you dare put the blame on me." I said before I dropped him. Annabeth went over and check for any injuries.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked me, her voice steady.

"Nothing." I replied. "I'll listen first as to what happened to your group."

* * *

><p>A child of Hypnos had forced me to sleep.<p>

Well, I allowed myself to since it was needed to know everything what happened on Mount Olympus.

Olympus was grand.

It was grander than the last time I saw it.

Strangely though, the scene changed to the Council.

Everything looked… different. It was slightly foggy around me but when I looked at my hand, it was more vivid than the surroundings.

"_Immortals!" _Zeus boomed_. "You might question as to why you are here. The reason for this is because we have grave news. Athena, please take over."_

"_Did some of you notice that changes recently?" _she asked vaguely.

"_What changes?" _Annabeth asked. The rest of the Immortals and Chiron had seats in front of the council.

"_Changes of the world, my child. Had you not notice that darker nights and the shorter days? The fast depleting resources. The rise of crimes? The calamities happening all over the world. Civil Wars all over. Doomsday cult on the rise."_

"_But isn't that just normal?" _Blake asked. _"Sure, what you said was true but shouldn't be those things for normal human beings?"_

True. I wouldn't find it disturbing.

Humans are bastards. They lie, steal, cheat and rape. They do all kinds of nasty things to each other. Many are now apathetic about it, to some degree.

"_True."_ Nemesis replied. _"But it's a lot more than normal. We might think that another strong being is causing all of these."_

"_Gaea?"_ Travis asked.

"_No. Stronger."_

**BOOM!**

Debris flew everywhere, covering the dream with dust.

"_**WHO DARES INTERRUPTS THIS MEETING!"**_ Zeus roared. He stood up and summoned a bolt of lightning.

As soon as the dust settled down, it revealed four men and a woman. The woman wore a cloak, darker than anything that I had seen. She long hair that reached to her back and a scar on her right cheek.

I knew that woman a mile away.

It was Chaos.

I stood in front of her.

She took a step forward and walked right through me.

I sighed. "Of course, this is just a collection of the memories that every one of the Immortals had. I should've known that we wouldn't be able to talk."

And now I'm talking to myself. Great.

"It's all well good and all if I don't reply to myself." I replied.

…

Damn.

Zeus threw the bolt at her.

* * *

><p>I blinked.<p>

I missed everything.

With one blink alone, Zeus was on his knees. His body charred but slowly recovering.

"_Who are you?"_ Hera demanded, standing up._ "State your name."_

"_I am the Void."_ she ominously stated._ "The one that created the Universe from my will alone. My domain, space itself. My power, limitless. I am the most powerful being of all. I am Chaos, creator of all."_

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

"ARRGH!" I screamed and fell down on one knee.

Names are powerful.

I never knew that her name was this powerful.

"_Chaos…" _Athena muttered, not minding the loud cracking of thunder.

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK CRACK! CRACK CRACK! CRACK CRACK! CRACK CRACK! CRACK CRACK! CRACK CRACK! CRACK CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

"SHIT!" I cursed and covered my ears. "THAT'S TOO LOUD!"

I wasn't the only one screaming. Everyone else except Chiron and the gods were writhing in pain.

"_What are you doing here?"_ Zeus demanded. _"You told us that you would not come back unless-" _Zeus froze.

Chaos laughed and walked closer to the Olympians. _"YES! It is what you think Zeus! The Ultimate and Final Beginning of this Universe! The Ultimate Power to reshape the world as the wielder sees it fit! The Conception!"_

Suddenly, everything stopped and then it sparked and flickered before my very eyes like a bad video recording.

_It's been you that's causing the disturbance of the balance."_ Ethan Nakamura snarled.

Chaos smirked. _"Hardly, in time you will know what I am speaking of."_

Then everything turned white.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" I groaned and clutched my head. "What's this Conception?" I demanded.<p>

No one replied but turned to Chiron.

"Chiron knows but he swore on the River Styx not to tell anyone." Blake said.

I sighed. "Well then, will _anyone_ tell us what's going on here?"

"First you tell us about yourself."

"Scabbard Leonius."

"Your _real _name." Piper demanded.

There was a tug inside my stomach.

Charm speak.

I sighed. "Don't even try to charm speak me. You won't be getting my real name. As I was saying, I am Scabbard Leonius. Don't know who's my godly parent but I was taken in by that being." I said, referring to Chaos. "I rose up to the ranks until I was the fifth strongest before I got exiled. I still don't know why she did that but I remembered her saying that the Council decided to."

"The Council?" Clarisse asked. "And you were with the enemy before?"

"The council is like the Olympian Council except for the Primordial only. The ones that were near or at the beginning of creation. That being is the head of it while the rest are members. Now then, that being is very powerful. Very, very powerful. I only managed to scar her right cheek when we had a sparring session. And yes, but that was before she attacked the council."

I continued. "She also has a hundred men and women as her army."

"I can't really consider that as an army." Blake stated.

"It's your choice. Now then, any questions that I might be able to answer. Yes, you Miranda."

"Did she tell you anything about this Conception?"

I shook my head. "Any other sensible questions?"

Blake opened his mouth to speak. "Is it possible-"

"No." I interrupted. "At the current state of your powers right now, you wouldn't stand a chance to defeat them."

"So what do we do?" Clovis asked.

"We wait. Now then, I have a strange urge to go somewhere."

I stood up and walked away.

* * *

><p>It was night time and I was at the beach, practicing with a sword that I found at the armory. I made a fire so that it would be slightly warm while I practiced.<p>

The summary of my training?

I would be lying if I said it was doing great.

It was bad.

Really, _really_ bad.

Without a tower full of monsters, I feel like I'm missing something.

I sighed and took a seat next to flames.

"Scabbard." Argus said as he walked towards me. "No. Percy." he corrected himself.

"I prefer if you call me by name, Scabbard."

Argus sat down beside me. "I won't ask where have you been for the last few years but I'll ask you this. When will you tell them who you truly are?" he asked.

"Who knows." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "I probably might not tell them."

"So you'll live your whole life as a liar?" he asked. "Why?"

I didn't reply.

"Annabeth's been blaming herself for your supposed death actually. Even Blake blamed himself for it."

I laughed. "Yeah, the face was actually believable. Next time, try not to make a big lie. They have their moments but this is not their time."

Argus shook his head. "No, I'm telling the truth. They really did blame themselves for your death."

I laughed even harder and looked at the face of Argus.

He wasn't laughing nor smiling.

He was actually stating the truth.

"Annabeth, I could _actually_ believe but Blake? Man, he stole Annabeth from me."

"No Percy, _you_ let Annabeth be stolen away. The love was pure and no malice."

I sighed. "Yeah, I think so too."

* * *

><p>So everyone at Camp was rebuilding back the cabins and waited for any news regarding about this Conception. Everyone who didn't have to rebuild the place either spent time training or waiting.<p>

I chose to train.

* * *

><p>The fire in front of me crackled.<p>

I sighed and poke at it some more.

"Hello Scabbard."

I snapped open my eyes and turned to the direction of the voice.

It was a little girl, poking the fire to make it stronger.

It was Hestia.

"Or is it Percy?" she asked with a smile.

I snapped my fingers, the air rippled with great intensity.

"You do not know that I am Percy Jackson! You know me as Scabbard Leonius, your child!"

…

Wait, did I just say that the Virgin Goddess has me as her child?

…

Craaaaaap.

"No, you are Percy Jackson and I do not have a child." Hestia stated.

* * *

><p>Alright guys.<p>

I'm sorry for not updating recently but I did say that I will be updating erratically.

Besides, I have school to worry about.

I don't know when the next update will be but it will be quite a while since we're nearing Christmas, school has been giving us plenty of homework and projects.

So see ya.


	7. Chapter 7

I was shocked.

How could the mist not be working to her?

How could she-

Goddess of Hearth.

I should've noticed earlier.

I sighed. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

Hestia poked the fire. "You don't want to know why I'm not affected by the strong mist that you manipulate?"

I shook my head. "You're the goddess of hearth." I stated matter-of-factly.

"So?" she egged on.

"There's also light on the hearth because of the flames. The mist obscures the vision of people because it is like a fog, however, if there is a guide like a strong light then you will not be lost. This is the reason why there are clear-sighted mortals like Rachel. You have given them your blessing."

Speaking of which, I haven't yet seen Rachel yet.

"You've always been a smart one." she smiled.

I shrugged. "That other being taught me about it."

"You mean Cha-"

"Don't say her name!" I screamed at her. "Names… they are powerful."

Hestia nodded understandingly.

"So," I continued. "I don't think you came here just to talk or to poke the fire." I noted.

"Percy."

"Scabbard."

"I'll still call you Percy." she replied. "I came here to tell you what a Conception is."

I leaned closer to her. "Oh~ finally, I can probably learn that blasted conception is."

Hestia took in a deep breath and said. "Would you believe me if there were other gods than the Greek and Romans?"

"You really aren't subtle about it, aren't you?"

Nonetheless, she continued. "Percy, there are other gods out there. Besides Roman and Greeks, there are other gods of different mythology."

This is somewhat confusing. I, however, kept quiet and waited for her to continue.

"All of them are quite powerful but the strongest group out of them are, in no particular order, Greek, Roman, Egyptian and Norse, however, most of the Mythologies all over the world will fight for the Ultimate Power, the Conception. It was created by a being whose name is unpronounceable to break the status quo of the world."

"Break the status quo?"

"The balance between good and evil of the world. You may not know it but the Earth is relatively peaceful than what you may think. If this Conception will happen, the world will plunge into ch- panic."

"So you Olympians lied about the Big Three causing World War II to keep the secret away from us?" I guessed.

Hestia shook his head. "Percy, World War II _was_ caused by the Big Three. You know what caused it all. But the Conception, all Mythologies, if they haven't yet backed down, will fight for it. The result? It would be actually removing human life as we know it. World War II casualties would be a mere sea to the vast emptiness of space."

…

"And this war for the Ultimate Power, will be given to the last being standing and his army." she stated.

* * *

><p>So, Conception was created by a being whose name is unpronounceable to any tongue and will be given to the remaining being alive. Many other gods will fight for it for the power of Omnipotence and since the gods directly affect the country they are staying on, like Olympus to North America, then there will be a catastrophic war that will end all life.<p>

Hestia said a while ago that the world has not yet undergone Conception. This is the reason why the other being called it _The Ultimate and Final Beginning of this Universe_. It will be the first Conception but it will also be the last.

The gods have known about it since they were born, it was as if it was deep inside their brain. Nobody knows how they knew about it, they just did. There is also a group of people who are immortals that hides the power and organizes the competition. They were given immortality by the being whose name is unpronounceable.

I'm guessing that they must've told Chaos that it was starting since she got a head start on things.

"So, what are the gods doing about it?" I asked Hestia.

"I don't know. But I'm guessing that the Olympians will try gathering as many allies they can and fight for the power. Then, after all the competitors are vanquished the gods will fight amongst themselves for that power and the winner will have the power.

"Simple, yet volatile." I stated. "With the mentality of the Greek gods, that plan won't come easy. The Greeks will think that they have already won and fight amongst themselves before they even eliminate the other competitors."

"Exactly."

"Now, this brings me to another question. What will happen to the Roman counterpart of the gods?"

"Mostly, they will separate and live as different beings altogether."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do."

I sighed. "So, what are we going to do about it?"

"While the Olympians want to have that power, I want to continue living normally. I want you to stop the Conception."

I stared at her in shock. "What? A god, turning down the chance for power?"

"I do not wish for more power Percy. Other gods want it but I do not want to participate in a war for power."

"You just went up in my list Hestia." I stated and stood up. "Not every day I see a goddess thinking like that."

I then remembered something. "By the way, will Chaos join the Olympians for this war?"

She didn't reply.

"Alright, stupid question. Now then, how do I stop this Conception?"

"That I know. Remember that I told you that there is a group of people that hides the power?" I nodded. "Kill them."

"They have hidden themselves for many millennia. They may have been created before creation itself started. Even the gods don't where they are, so how do you expect me to kill them when I don't even know where they are."

"There is a way." she stated and waved a hand in front of the fire. It grew ever so slightly. "A meeting will be held in Japan soon. Most gods will meet in their human form. The group that holds the Conception will be there. If you kill them, then maybe no one will be able to receive the power."

"So I'll go there, sneak in and assassinate them all?"

"No. Well, yes but you aren't exactly be sneaking in. You will come with me, as my champion."

"Me, your champion?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes. The Conception rules states that you can have a champion with you for protection, but it also means that your champion must be close to you, preferably, your child."

"Don't you think they'll get suspicious if the Virgin Goddess Hestia has a child?"

"Then do you want billions to die because of the minor inconvenience?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Good, I'll make the announcement on Olympus now."

* * *

><p>Despite her turning to her divine form, I didn't close my eyes.<p>

I sighed. I guess I'm powerful enough not to die by seeing a goddess in divine form.

But not enough to make Elly sweat.

"Damn it." I cursed. "Why have I grown so weak?"

I couldn't go down that fast. I know I had a slim chance of winning against her but at least I thought I could make her worry a little.

I sighed again. I'll just go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up that morning, I strangely felt depressed. I didn't know at first but then I remembered what happened last night. I might have not shown it when I was talking to Hestia about the Conception but I was scared.<p>

Everyone will die, including the Immortals and the gods. I understood the gravity of the situation but I kept it at the back of my mind.

Now, all I have to do is to wait until Hestia calls me or something. I looked out of the window to see it was still dark.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Now, who could that be at this hour?

I stood up and opened the door.

I saw Grover and he stared at me in… awe?

"Am I that awesome?" I joked.

"YOU'RE THE SON OF HESTIA!" he screamed on my face.

I raised my hands up in defense. "To be fair, I just knew about it yesterday."

"SCABBARD. YOU. ARE. THE. SON. OF. HESTIA!"

I punched him lightly on the gut. "Say it, not spray it."

It calmed him down a little but he was still panting. "I…" he panted. "Found out… that… you are… the son… of… Hestia…"

"I think we've established that."

Come to think of it, he said it three times and from what I've heard, three is quite the lucky number in Greek.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I just knew it last night when she talked to me. How did you know it so fast anyway?"

"Lord of the Wild."

Ah. Should've remembered.

"So, what will happen to me?" I asked. "Did you just come here to talk about that?"

He nodded. "A Virgin Goddess having a child, this is big news."

"Geez. Just how many are there Virgin Goddess?"

"Three. Two if you count Hestia out."

…

Man, gods and goddesses are horny beings. No wonder Grover is being loud about it.

"Okay, can you go now?" I asked him. "I have some things to take care of."

"No." he said and grabbed my arm. "You have to tell Chiron about this. Everyone too."

* * *

><p>I basically talked to Chiron and the rest of the Immortals what I've talked with Grover.<p>

Hi, I'm son of Hestia. I just knew about it last night when I was at the beach training my swordsmanship. I still don't know how to use any powers though.

That's the gist of it. The reason I stayed there for another hour was because there other questions.

Anywho, at one point Chiron took over and told everyone about the Conception and whatnot. I listened and found lacking details. Chiron kept quiet about the organization. He took a glance from me, hinting to be quiet.

Fine by me.

* * *

><p>A week passed, it flew by so fast. Every one of the Immortals at one point had been chosen by their godly parents as their Champion. Chiron was to stay at Camp while Argus drove us to the airport.<p>

Speaking of Argus, he was to be Hera's Champion. While not of blood, Hera did create Argus so she can be considered as his mother.

Many people were surprised as to why Hera chose him of all people.

They really don't give him credit that much.

He had killed a Soldier of Chaos. Even though he killed it by stabbing at the back, he still killed it.

That and fending off several soldiers at once; I just know he's really good.

I wore a cap to cover my face and blend in my group.

"Why do you think that the meeting must be in Japan?" Travis asked no-one in particular.

"Neutrality." I replied. "Japan had remained neutral since World War II."

"But they have army."

"Self-Defense. In case some country decided to start another war."

"Exactly." I heard a man say.

"Oh, hey Dad!" Blake greeted and jogged to his father. They quickly bonded with each other and Blake had to say he was going to have a talk with his father. Slowly, the rest of the group found their parents. Argus even left for Hera.

Now, to find me my parent.

I just remembered something.

"Who was my Dad's Champion?" I muttered.

"None." A woman said behind me.

I turned around and saw Hestia. She was in her adult form but she still looked small. She was shorter than me, probably six inches. Even though she was in her adult form, she looked like she was only slightly older than me, if I had to guess, twenty-three.

"What do you mean none?" I asked. "He didn't sire any child?"

"No, he did not sire any child. He also stepped down from being an Olympian."

WHAT?

"What?" I asked, in a more controlled tone that was in my head. "What are you saying?"

"He had… an argument with Zeus and Athena."

"What? Mother Rhea always liked you best?" I joked. Still though, this is serious.

"You're forgetting that Athena has no part about Mother Rhea."

"Ah. Continue."

"I forgot to tell you this… but your mother and step-father died while flying back to New York four years ago."

* * *

><p>I sighed and stared at the window in sadness.<p>

The plane was huge. Airbus A380 was the name. It was owned by Apollo and was completely decked out. I didn't care about that. Mom died, and I didn't even know about it. Hestia was sitting in front of me, closing her eyes.

I was quite ashamed that I didn't thought of my mother while I got exiled.

Never mind that, I want to know where she is right now.

"Where's Mom now?" I asked. "Is she…"

"Hades gave her entrance to Elysium. Along with your step-father."

I smiled. At least she has a good life now.

There's still a slight guilt in my heart that I didn't think of her but there's no more that I can do to her.

I then frowned as I remembered something. "What did you mean that Dad stepped down because he had an argument with Zeus?"

"It was just a typical argument. Mother Rhea and all that. The likes." She said. "But, due to your father's grief for Sally, it escalated. Poseidon blamed Zeus for killing her, stating that it was the thunderstorm that destroyed the plane. Which was true but Zeus didn't know that your mother was inside."

She continued. "Naturally, Athena stood up in defense for Zeus. Stating that it was meant to stop another child of the Big Three to be given birth. This was false."

"Then things got confusing and Dad blamed both Zeus and Athena for killing Mom?"

"Exactly. No one knows where Poseidon keeps her body. Only he knows."

I sighed. "Can you make go to sleep? I can't sleep right now."

She clicked her fingers and I saw blackness.

* * *

><p>Ah, dreams. It was always a love-and-hate thing about you. You gave me valuable information that I would rather wish not know of.<p>

This dream, I was in a white room. There was a… thing at the middle of the room. I didn't know what it was. I didn't even know what it looks like, as if there was something protecting its true form to me.

A black vortex appeared. Chaos walked out of it. She walked towards the object and materialized a chair.

"_How are you?" _she asked.

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"_Have you been sleeping as usual?"_

I heard no reply.

Chaos laughed. _"I'm stupid, aren't I? Speaking to someone who's already dead."_

That piqued my interest.

She sighed sadly and touched at the object, presumably caressing his face. _"You know, I might've told you this many times but… I love you."_

…

"_I at least wanted to tell you that before you passed away."_

Damn. Who the hell is this guy?

"_But I'll make things right."_ she stated with determination. _"I shall win this Conception and bring you back. I can promise you that."_

I've never seen this side of Chaos before, it's quite disturbing.

Chaos noticed me. She turned to my direction in surprised. _"YOU!" _she said contemptuously. _"You dare come to this Holy Place?"_

I didn't have time to reply as she threw something at me.

The power equivalent to that of the creation of the universe.

* * *

><p>I woke up, sweating profusely and breathing heavily. Hestia stared at me in concern.<p>

"What happened?" she asked me. I quickly told her what I just saw. She was surprised that Chaos had a lover but kept quiet.

"I see…" she mused. "Do you know who this person that she is to revive is?"

I shook my head. "Not that I know of. But, why does she need the power of the Conception to revive him?"

"Two things I have in mind. One, the person's soul is probably not under Hades domain. The other one is a quite disturbing thought."

"What?"

"That person must be so powerful that she needs the power of the Conception to completely revive him."

Quite disturbing indeed.

Now, to change the topic.

"Do you know how to speak Japanese?"

"I can."

I turned around to see Apollo staring at me, grinning madly as the ends of his hair were smoldered. "I learned Haiku over there. Want me to tell you one?"

"No." Hestia immediately intervened, saving us from his horrible haiku. "Apollo, for a god of poetry you aren't every good at it."

Apollo sighed and slumped his head in shame.

I chuckled. "That was harsh."

"It would be much harsher if we make him think that he is good at it," she replied and opened her palm "Also, this is a gift." A phone materialized. It was completely black, slim and sleek in design. She handed it to me, which I immediately took.

"It was created by Hephaestus and Hermes."

"And you're just going to give it to me because?" I asked as I studied the handicraft. The name of the brand was Omega, at the back of the phone there was a symbol of the Eagle, which I'm thinking it's a reference to Zeus.

"Because you're my son, that's the reason." she smiled knowingly as Hermes ran past us with Apollo beside him and Artemis firing arrow after arrow, narrowly missing them.

I heard laughter and songs being played, Connor and Travis were singing a duet of 'Sometimes when we touch', badly.

"At this rate, they'll be tired when we get there. Speaking of which, when will we get there?"

"We left at the airport at around 10:00 AM; it takes approximately twelve hours to go there so we'll arrive at 10:00 PM. But due to time difference, it will be 2:00 PM. We still have two hours to go."

I see.

* * *

><p>Everyone except me and the gods were tired. Some were even carried along by their friends. I think I saw Nico being carried like a baby by Hades but maybe I was seeing things. Times like this, I wondered why we didn't just use Apollo's bus.<p>

"It was to bond with their children." Hestia replied.

Oh. Don't do that, I feel like I'm being watched naked.

"Okay then."

"So, when will the meeting start?"

"Tomorrow, at around seven in the evening."

* * *

><p>Then, the day passed by and it was the time of the meeting for the Conception. I changed for something more formal and went downstairs to meet with everyone else. All were dressed for the event tonight.<p>

I carried my phone and Riptide with me.

Oh, I'm not planning to kill them all in front of the other gods since that would be stupid. I'm just carrying it in case I need to kill them.

"Hey, you ready?" Connor asked me.

"Yeah." I replied. "Who knows what kind of people we'll meet."

"Are you excited?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "Not really. I'm just being neutral about it."

"You're amazing. It's as if nothing fazes you."

I shrugged. "It's just a façade. It's not like I'm fearless or anything."

"Hey Connor!" Travis called. "Come over here bro!"

"Alright, talk to you later."

With that, he jogged to Travis and they immediately sneaked away, probably try to prank some people.

I sat at the couch and checked on my phone. I knew from the weight that it was made mostly of Celestial Bronze, and a small part of iron. So it was like Backbiter, made with two kinds of metal. The phone could withstand a lot of force if needed to.

I idly played with my phone.

Angry birds is addicting as hell.

I leaned my head to the left as a kunai had embedded itself on the couch, all the while, I didn't move away from the screen of the phone. I ducked down and picked up a penny and walked towards the CR.

I faked a slip and an arrow whizzed past me.

"Damn, that was close." I said.

I could practically hear the man tense.

"I thought I tore a hole in my pants."

I sighed in relief and continued playing my game while walking to the CR. I evaded around five more other attempts before I entered the CR. I closed the app and took a slash. Humming a tune idly.

The door opened and I zipped close my pants.

A man in a ninja-outfit charged at me. He raised a short knife to stab me at the heart.

He shouted something at me that clearly wasn't a compliment. I think it meant 'DIE YOU FUCKING GREEK SCUM!'

Or maybe he just said 'DIE!'

I prefer the former better, since it is longer.

Now then, I could let him stab me, surprise him and kill him but that would also mean that I'd have to get my tuxedo stabbed too. I could kill him but it would be hard to dispose of the body, besides, I could gain valuable information about this ninja guy if I keep him alive.

So I decided to push his hand downwards and elbowed him on the nose. He staggered backwards and clutched his bloody nose in pain. I spun and my heel met the side of his face, I knew at the last minute that he leaned right so he could lessen the damage but I charged at him and forced a knee on his gut.

"Who sent you here?" I demanded as the man fell to his knees and clutching his stomach.

"I am but a mere soldier for Kunitokachi." he replied in English with a thick accent.

I kicked him again in the gut for the hell of it. He rolled over in pain and bit his lip to resist a shout.

This is quite fun actually.

"Why did you try to kill me?"

"I was sent here to assassinate you." he stated. "It was to remove the biggest threat from the competition. With you out of the way, our chances of victory will increase."

"Who is Kunitokokachi?" I demanded. "Is she a goddess?"

"The primordial god of the Universe."

"Ah, I see. Were you the only one that came here to kill us?"

The mouth underneath the cloth turned to a smirk.

My question was answered as I heard a long drawn out scream.

Fuck.

* * *

><p>I knocked out the man and quickly ran outside the loo. I saw blood splattered all over the floor. Guests were running in fear for their lives as one man, Blake with a bleeding stomach, had defeated his enemy.<p>

Blake fell down on his knees and gasped in pain.

I didn't mind him and went over to check the civilians.

Dead.

"Where are the gods when you need them the most?" I asked aloud.

"We're sorry," Apollo said as he appeared next to Blake, whom he immediately healed. "Even though we are gods we have laws. We cannot directly interfere with you people."

"It's okay dad," Blake replied. "But does this mean we have to back out of the party."

Zeus appeared in a bright flash.

"Exactly so." Zeus stated as he waved a hand. The lounge was immediately clean but those that were dead didn't came back. Zeus clicked his fingers and the dead were vanished.

"What do you mean father?" Thalia asked as she wiped the blood of her cheek.

"The action of the Japanese means very well that they are not to be reasoned with. Therefore we must prepare and return with a strike that will bring them down to their knees."

"No." I stated, gathering the attention of everyone. "We must continue with our plans."

"Do you not understand the situation boy?" Zeus boomed. "They attacked us, we must retaliate."

"So? None of us died." I said. "Besides, do you really want to have that Ultimate Power?" I asked Zeus.

"All of us do boy. Except for your mother of course." Zeus added.

"Why?" I asked. "Why do you want power when you are already powerful enough?"

"Why do you train every day and night?" Apollo asked me.

"I do that to protect everyone." I retaliated.

"Then we both have the same reason." Zeus replied. "I may not be the greatest father to my daughter but I…"

He didn't end what he was about to say.

He was going to say I love her.

The King of Olympus himself wanted to say those three words.

I just wanted to smack his head and shout 'If you love your daughter then say it to her! Do you know what it means to her? THE WORLD!' but since he'd blow me up to smithereens, I'd rather not do it.

"Anyway!" Apollo interrupted. "We'll transport everyone back to the plane. We'll be leaving here and plan an attack that will raze Japan to the ground."

"Actually," I said, looking at Thalia who was smiling. "Can Thalia, Mom and I stay here to join the party?"

"Why do you want to stay here?" Apollo asked.

"I want to meet with the other competitors." I lied. In truth, I want to meet with the organizers and have something to ask of them.

Zeus stared at me, knowing full well that I was lying. "We understand, but why my daughter?"

"In case I need to dance." I said with a shrug. Of course, I lied.

Zeus wants to protect Thalia from anything that will endanger her life. Deep down, he wants this war to end without Thalia dying.

Besides, Thalia is strong and with her staying with me then I can give her the credit. That way, I won't attract any unwanted attention to myself.

"Do you accept?" I asked Thalia.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I have nothing to lose."

* * *

><p>The door was opened by the two guards standing at the entrance, when we walked inside we heard orchestra music playing as several gods and goddesses were dancing to the tune. All of the beings inside were all beautiful.<p>

One Japanese man came over and bowed to us respectfully.

"Mr. Scabbard Leonius, Ms. Thalia Grace and Lady Hestia, it is a great pleasure to meet you." he said with reverence. "Please, come this way. Kunitokokachi wants to meet you."

I readied my sword just in case and followed the short man.

We got some looks from other people. They were sizing up one of their most dangerous competitors.

The man stopped and walked out of the way and gestured to the woman. She wore a blood red kimono and had jet black hair that was tied into a bun. She had a gentle smile on her face as she saw us.

I resisted the urge to draw out my sword.

"So, you are not dead." She stated bluntly.

"Of course we aren't. You think that assassin was enough to even kill me?" I asked.

She gestured us to sit. Thalia was about to but I stopped her, giving her a look to don't do anything.

"Hm?" she hummed. "Don't worry; I will not try to kill you now. Please, have a sit."

"No, we'll be fine standing up." Hestia replied.

"We didn't come here to talk to you," Thalia remarked. "We came here for the organizers."

"But Leonius," Kunitokokachi said. "I know many things about you."

I winced.

Her look said it all.

She knew that I was Percy Jackson.

Then the music stopped. Everyone turned around and even some kneeled out of respect and fear.

The air grew heavy.

I started to sweat.

The door opened as a man dressed in thick clothes entered.

"Ymir, I can't believe that the Norse had released him from his duty so that they could win this." Hestia revealed.

"I thought they used his body parts for the creation?" Thalia asked.

"It's complicated. It's best that you do not try to understand it."

Just when I thought that was scary, the room got heavier as another being came into view. Their combined powers made me slightly bend my knees but made other gods grovel.

An Egyptian man entered, his face was deeply scarred but he had a smile on his face.

"Atum, the creator god of the Egyptians. I thought he faded millennia's ago." Hestia said.

"Third time's a charm." Thalia muttered under her breath.

Then, another woman came over.

It was Chaos.

Shit.

Wait, how come I'm not bending from under her strength?

Oh, so she's hiding it.

I sighed in relief.

Ymir laughed. It was a loud and boisterous laugh. One that was insulting.

"You!" he pointed at Chaos. "What kind of power is that?"

Chaos smiled at him. "I'm not someone who boasts of power that it mediocre."

Ymir replied by increasing the pressure around the room. I saw Atum slightly sweating.

"Everyone, everyone!" someone from the stage interrupted, clearly not affected by the pressure. "Please, stop fighting."

Ymir sighed and he relented.

Everyone sighed in relief and fixed themselves and cast their eyes on stage.

Except for Chaos, she stared at me for a moment before being escorted to a table.

"In a few minutes, our leader will come forward and will talk to you. Until then, enjoy."

* * *

><p>One teenager, whom I presume to be the leader came up to the stage and everyone turned quiet. The man had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked to be around sixteen. At one point, we had found a seat and waited for the leader to talk. Many males had asked for Thalia to for a short dance but she replied bluntly.<p>

"How many times do I have to say it to them. No means NO!" she said to me.

I chuckled. "You really are blunt Thalia."

She huffed and took a sip of her drink. "Don't people understand that I'm a hunter of Artemis?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. I really don't know."

"Quiet." Hestia said, raising a finger to her lips. "You're too noisy."

"Those who are strong will live, those who are weak will perish. That is the law of the Conception, Social Darwinism." the teenager said ominously. "Even the gods will succumb to it. Only one god will rise from the ashes of those whom he killed."

"What the Hades is he talking about?" Thalia muttered.

"Hades?" I asked, clearly confused at her choice of words.

"Quiet, we'll attract attention." Hestia said.

"But, we the Legion find a long-drawn out war to be something full of boredom." he stated and placed a hand over his heart. A bright white orb slowly revealed itself. He took it and showed it to us all.

One mortal was stupid enough to jump over and tried to grab it, he disappeared before he even took three steps near the man and his orb.

"Do not fret, for he is alive. We shall give him to you when this is over." he said to a god. The teenager raised the orb above for everyone to see.

The power that the orb emanated… it was very tempting indeed.

Is that the power of the Conception?

"This, my friends, is the Orb of Omnipotence."

The state of unlimited power.

Thalia was about to walk to the orb but I stopped her.

Daughter of Zeus, I should've remembered.

"This is not however the Conception. But if one were to have this, it will tip the scales in their favor. Even you Chinese will have a chance to earn the Conception."

The Chinese group growled at the insult.

"Then how do we earn it?" Thalia asked aloud. "How do we earn that power?"

"We will host a tournament."

"What the Hades?" Thalia said aloud.

"Hades?"

"What the hell but change hell to Hades," Hestia replied.

I sighed. "I thought people were smarter than that?"

"I know." She said. "Hades is just the ruler of the underworld."

Therefore it should be 'What the Tartarus?' instead of the other phrase.

I quickly remembered the teenager talking about the tournament, so I listened intently.

"The tournament will be a battle between the Champions of those who desire to wield this godly power."

"Then this is unfair to us who are not quite powerful as the Greeks or the other groups. We the Chinese demand that the top four strongest groups are not to join in this tournament." A Chinese god yelled in English.

"The gods may be powerful but the demi-gods are still flesh and bones. You, the great dragon Yinglong have a son do you not? You have trained him since birth, did you not? A stark comparison to the demigods of the Greek whose children starts at around puberty."

"But as you said, the gods are powerful. What if they will interfere with that?"

"We are powerful enough to stop a connection between a demigod and a god. Would you like a demonstration?"

"Yes."

"Very well." the teenager said. He turned to me. "You have a strong mist boy."

Shit.

"You'll be a wonderful demonstration to them."

"What's he talking about?" Thalia asked. "Hey, why's your eye color flickering? It's like from going from red to green."

I didn't knew I had red eyes.

Damn it, what do I do?

I looked around for Chaos. She was nonchalantly sipping her cup of wine and had a bored expression on her face as I was slowly being revealed.

Damn it!

How do I get out of this situation?

"_How about a food fight?"_

I stared at Hestia.

She was grinning at me.

* * *

><p>Alright, time to explain a few things.<p>

Sorry I didn't update for a _very, very_ long time now but things have been pretty hectic for me and I think it's the same for you. With Christmas just around the corner and New Year coming up, I've been getting quite lazy. I've also been researching about other religion. Like Norse and Shintoism.

Also, can anyone guess who might be the person that Chaos is trying to resurrect?

So yes, there will a crossover between the other groups of gods. But before that, there will be a tournament between the Champions.

The tournament would be a battle royale, pitting ten Champion amongst each other but only one will walk out as winner. There would be a total of one thousand Champions fighting for the power.

There will be three rounds of this battle royale; this is to remove the weaker people from the strong one. When the number of competitors reaches ten, standard tournament rules until there is a champion and he or she will receive the Orb of Omnipotence.

Also, while the main group of gods that I'm focusing are the Greeks, Romans, Egyptian and Norse, you can also suggest to me in the review or PM me on what group of gods do you want to see.

Also, reviews. The more reviews, the more I get motivated into writing.

Next up, Percy has a food fight.


	8. Chapter 8

I grabbed the nearest thing to me, a plate full of burritos.

Let's just forget how it got there.

My friends, this will not be a food fight.

This will be a food _brawl_.

With great strength, I threw it to the blonde teenager. The sound barrier broke and within one second, the burritos impacted on his neck. Normally, that kind of speed and power would kill a normal person but he wasn't normal so he was fine. He was still hurt by it though; he was coughing and wheezing madly while I took of my coat and covered my face.

"Congratulations boy," the teenager said. "You've just made the List!"

The man beside him whispered in his ear.

"Okay," he corrected. "You're already on the List. But now you're at Threat Level Down, bitch."

The people were more than surprised of how informal he spoke just now.

"Scabbard what the hell are you doing?" Thalia cussed, pulling me down.

It started with me running over to a Celtic god and shoving a cake at his face, whose pained girlish scream and French cursing attracted the attention of his entourage. I reached out for a chair and smashed it over the face of the one charging at me. Splinters flew everywhere and anyone who wasn't shocked, ducked.

"Look here!" the teenager said and carried a pie on his hand.

I ducked underneath him and rolled between two waiters as Thalia took the brunt of the attack.

The silence was disturbing.

"Uh…" the teenager said, taking a step back and raised his hands in defense. "There's no need to-"

Thalia responded by throwing an earth-shattering kick at the nads that I _had_ to wince for the poor teenager. But Thalia wasn't done with him. No, far from it. Thalia had this sadistic look on her face as she turned into a bolt of lightning and went directly at the teenager.

I then remembered that there were other people and gods here that were still fine.

"This is just like Valhalla!" a large burly man laughed as he threw someone away and grabbed a turkey and munched on it. "Except we don't waste food."

I ran for him and jumped with my arm raised, carrying the mighty dessert called Ice Cream.

"Oi, thanks for making me feel like its home." he said as he easily grabbed my fist and threw the dessert away.

"No problem. What's your name?" I asked him as I slammed a knee to his gut. It winded him and released his grip on me.

"Son of Thor, Luxus." he stated and Spartan-kicked me.

I was pushed back by a couple of feet and skidded to a halt.

"Alright then."

"**RAAGH!"**

I was pushed back as a tray full of pie flew towards me with great power and speed. I removed the pie that stuck to my eye and removed the coat. I went over to a nearby man and ripped of his coat to cover my face.

"Hello Percy!" someone said from beside me.

"Raven." I said ominously.

Second strongest soldier of Chaos.

Child of Thanatos.

I turn around and readied my fist.

Raven had orange eyes, with a lean build and spiky black hair with one-fourth of his hair on the right side turned white. He was in formal attire and had a smile on his face.

"Come on man, we missed you!"

Reluctantly, I lowered my guard. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm the Champion of Dad."

I looked past his shoulder and saw a man whose skin color was that of teakwood. Thanatos was calmly sipping his wine but was interrupted by somebody being thrown away by Luxus.

"He looks angry," I noted as Thanatos unleashed hell at them. I backhanded someone that was about to charge at me.

"He hates it when someone interrupts him while he's relaxing," Raven said with a shrug. "So, how've you been the past few months?"

"Fine," I replied. "Have you been training at the tower recently?"

"Yeah. Duck."

I followed as Raven roundhouse kicked the god. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"It's still isn't the same without you man. It's a shame that we'll be enemies after this."

"Yeah. I'm worried what's happening to the countries right now. With plenty of gods fighting against each other and all. What's the news going to say? World War III is starting?"

"Nah, it won't affect them unless both groups of gods declare war against each other. If you kill the gods without declaring war, then the country won't be affected."

That won't be necessary since I'm about to kill that teenager.

Come to think of it, I haven't killed one yet.

I stepped back as Thalia threw anything at the blonde teenager. "Miss Thalia! It was an accident! There's no need for violence!"

"SHUT UP!" Thalia shouted as she threw a plate at him. "Touching my crotch is NOT an accident!"

I burst out laughing. "Damn, this is funny."

"And everyone is having fun too." Raven noted.

I looked around and saw that most of the people were laughing.

"Alright man, it was nice talking to you. I have to kill bunch of these legion guys so I can stop the Conception."

Wait, did I really say that aloud?

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that." Raven stated as he clutched my shoulder roughly. "Chaos needs the Conception. Turn around."

My stupidity caused me to turn around.

Getting a face full of rice.

Where the hell do they get this kind of foods?

I kicked Raven, Spartan style. Hard. So hard he smashed through a wall.

"RICE!" Someone shouted, wearing a white robe and had white hair and white beard. "DO **NOT** WASTE RICE!"

"Ah, Bathala." Raven noted. "Please, forgive me. It seems you hate wasting food, eh?"

"Hm. Waste other foods, not rice." Bathala said and grabbed a tray full of foods nearby and threw it to someone else.

I looked down and saw a tray full of foods as well.

"_It's my doing."_ Hestia said in my mind. _"Feel free to go wild."_

Definitely.

I thought of ketchup, gravy, mashed potatoes, cream pie and a cake that look like Pikachu for the hell of it. I don't know how it'll fit into that tray but let's see. I opened it and smoke came out and obscured the foods for a little while before going away, revealing what I thought of.

There was in fact, a Pikachu cake.

"PIKACHU!" someone shouted and grabbed Pikachu. "I CHOOSE YOU!"

"Pi… Ka…!" the cake shouted in a robotic voice before slamming into Raven. "CHUUUU!"

"Ah!" Raven shouted and jumped. He frantically removed the cake off of him. "The hell? That was quite a shock there."

And ketchup, gravy, mashed potatoes and cream pie flew everywhere.

Now, to find the teenager.

Someone bumped from my side.

"Get out of my way!" the blonde teenager from before shouted. "Miss Thalia! It was an accident!"

Oh, that's convenient.

I use Scabbard's hand. It's when my hand grabs the face and slams it to anything, be it a wall or the ground. I used the flood and Thalia came over.

"Thanks." she muttered, wiping the sweat off her brow. "He's a tough prey to catch."

I grunted in response and intensified the grip on his throat.

"Hey!" the man croaked. "No need to kill me!"

I didn't reply and dug my fingers deep to his throat, blood trickled down my hands.

"Scabbard!" Thalia shouted. "I wanted to punish him, not kill him!"

"Thalia, stay out of my way." I snarled and intensified my grip.

"Fool!" the teenager said. "This will be a demonstration of the power of the Orb!"

There was a hum. Like energy and power itself was being collected. The room shuddered slightly and then…

**KRAKOOM!**

White energy exploded and I was pushed off away from him. Everyone turned silent for the second time.

"Goddamn it!" I cursed as I pushed away the rubble, for some strange miracle, my face was still covered by the coat. I looked at my torso and found out I was bleeding.

I was bleeding.

Only Chaos, and the top four can do that to me.

"Do you see the difference in our power?" the teenager stated. "That wasn't half of the power the Orb has."

"You may be powerful," I replied. "But you bleed easier than I do. I'll just have to kill you faster."

"Is that a challenge?" the teenager asked.

"What's your name?" I asked and readied myself.

"I am Light Satraps. Leader of the Legion."

Strange last name.

"Well, I'm Scabbard Leonius. Sword instructor."

* * *

><p><em><strong>No one will kill each other today<strong>_

* * *

><p>I was down on the ground in a second. My body felt ten times heavier than it should be. I was using my willpower to stay conscious. But as quickly as it came, it stopped and I was able to breathe a sigh of relief.<p>

I glanced up to see Chaos glaring at me. "Percy."

What the hell woman!

"Everyone is unconscious except a few beings." Chaos said. "But I find no reason for you not to tell anyone of your identity."

"It's my choice." I replied and stood up.

"Percy," she said dangerously. "You will _not_ in any way, prevent the Conception. I will see to it that there will be one. You can kill anyone of the Legion but you will not kill Light for that matter."

"Why do you want this Conception so much Chaos?" I shouted at her. "Billions will die!"

"When I win the Conception and revive him, I will rebuild Earth."

"Who is this person anyway?" I asked her. "Who is he that he is so precious to you?"

"It's none of your concern." She snapped at me.

"If you want to revive him, why don't you just go to Hades and demand for his soul to return? If he is deep inside the real Tartarus, why not go inside there and take him away?"

"The power of the Conception is the only way to return his broken soul." Chaos said sadly. "When I use the Conception, it will revive him."

"But what if it doesn't?" I challenged her. "Don't you think one life is more important than billions?"

"Quality is more important that Quantity. What's the use of billions who don't love you?"

I scowled. "This is getting nowhere. I'm leaving."

* * *

><p>"I guess we can't stop the Conception then." I said and sighed sadly as our Limousine picked us up.<p>

"Wait, we can stop the Conception?" Thalia asked as she licked the icing off her fingers.

Hm… what a nice image I have of Thalia. Licking off the…

NO! Focus Percy! FOCUS!

"We can't now." I sighed again and leant back on the chair. "You heard what Chaos told me. You cannot stop the Conception. I will see to it."

Thalia's face fell and she sighed sadly.

"Billions of people will die then. Because one woman wants to revive this being." Hestia said for the first time since we got here.

"We're going to die." Thalia somberly added.

"Now, now. I do have quite useful information."

"Is there another way to stop this Conception?" Hestia asked hopefully.

I shook my head and noticed her disappointment. "However, while I was talking to my friend earlier, he told me something interesting. Remember while we had that brawl earlier and that the gods were in it? Well, unless someone declares war on the other group the gods will not affect the country in which they are staying at."

"Blitzkrieg…" Thalia said aloud. "Lightning War."

"It might not stop the Conception but the casualties will be quite smaller than what we imagine."

"But that kind of war tactic is expensive." Thalia said. "Remember in World War II? Hitler used many tanks."

"Then we don't need to be frugal then. We have to spend everything."

"You're forgetting the fact that we cannot easily defeat the stronger groups like the Norse." Hestia said. "And I'm afraid no demigods will be able to kill a god with their strength at the moment."

I glanced at Thalia.

"What? So you can?" she countered.

I nodded. "Yeah, but that's beside the point. Can you tell the Olympians about my plan?"

"I do not like attention. Maybe if you show yourselves to the Olympians, maybe they'll follow you."

I sighed. "Probably but… I'm not ready you know?"

Hestia nodded understandingly. "I understand, I'll tell them myselves."

"Ready for what?" Thalia asked. "And what's with your eye color? It's green now."

I didn't answer and leant back on the seat.

* * *

><p>Everyone was more than surprised to find us in the state we were in. I didn't answer any of their questions and just went to the airplane and rested. I was tired and I deserved it, Thalia will fill them in later.<p>

I woke up when we were about to land and found out that Thalia had filled everyone in on what happened with missing details of course.

She left out the part of my plan.

And the blonde teenager touching her crotch.

Ah well, at least I have something to keep me laughing for a while.

The gods excused themselves and Argus drove us back to Camp. There, I changed to clean clothes but wore a ski mask.

It was still cold so I could give that as an excuse if anyone asked me.

* * *

><p>"Why are you wearing a ski mask?" Thalia asked me as I watched her shooting arrows.<p>

"It's cold. Why are you here and not with the Hunters?"

"Artemis told us to wait for her here. Then we'll resume our hunting." She said and notched another arrow.

You know. I just noticed how beautiful Thalia is.

Meh. All girls here in Half-Blood are beautiful. The women inside the Hephaestus Cabin are plain looking, not ugly.

Thalia released her hold on the string and the arrow was at the middle of the target.

"You're pretty good," I commented.

"Don't you know how to use a bow and arrow?" Thalia asked me.

"Nah, I know how to use it. I'm just not good at it."

"Why not practice it then?" she asked me. "There's a spare bow and arrow over here." she pointed beside her.

"I like fighting at the front lines. Bow and Arrow to me are unneeded."

"Hey, don't demean my choice of weapons. Besides, bow and arrow helps you with accuracy."

"Oh, I'm good with my accuracy." I said. "I can throw a spear and hit the target perfectly with my right hand. It's just that my left hand isn't steady."

Thalia dropped down her bow and arrow. "What do you mean?

I sighed and pointed at the right side of my head. "This here was when I was a toddler. Mom said that I accidentally slammed my right side of the head when I was young. And since the right side of the brain controls the left side of the body, it isn't as stable as the right side of the body."

"Is your leg unstable too?"

"It's just my hand." I replied and grabbed a rock nearby and threw it with my left hand into the trash bin. It missed by a long shot. "See?" I threw with my right hand and it went in.

"Maybe one of the Apollo kids can help you with it."

"I tried but since it affects the brain, they can't do anything."

"How about Dionysus?"

Oh yeah, I haven't seen him yet.

"I doubt he can. He can heal insanity, but he can't heal normality."

Thalia nodded. "Hey, I know that you're hiding your face."

"Nah, it's just the cold." I lied.

"I'm not stupid Scabbard." She said. "Ever since your eye color changed, you've been hiding your face."

I sighed and stood up. "I have to go now. My hand is acting up because of the cold."

"Warm up your head then."

"Will do."

* * *

><p>A few days later…<p>

I accidentally burned my face. People were celebrating the New Year and Hephaestus made this big-ass rocket. When I lit it, it didn't blow up. When I came over, it blew up. No, I didn't mean that to happen. And no, I really didn't burn my face. I lost a few hairs but that's alright since my face is okay. This gives me a reason to cover my face with a ski mask too so it's really more of a blessing than a curse.

Anyway, while everyone worried about me Thalia was laughing hysterically.

"Stop laughing about it," I grumbled as I sat down on a log.

She notched another arrow. "But seriously, it was funny!"

I sighed. "For you that is. My eardrums were nearly damaged because of the bang."

"So, are you joining that tournament that the Legion is having?"

"I don't really know." I replied honestly. "But with the plans for war, I think I'll step out of it."

"Why?"

"Truth to be told, I might be the strongest demigod out there." I stated. Her reaction was what I expected. Surprise. "If the gods follow through with the plan, I might be busy training other demigods."

"That's some choice words you got there."

I shrugged and grabbed a pebble from the ground. I threw it at a tree with my whole weight on it.

The tree splintered on impact.

Then another tree and another and another until ten trees were broken down. By the laws of Physics, that should be possible.

"I'm not boasting. I'm merely stating fact."

Thalia scoffed. "If Percy were here, he'd whoop you ass."

"Would he?" I countered. "I bet this Percy Jackson guy couldn't even defeat the weakest Soldier of Chaos."

It was the truth, while it's true that I was strong the soldiers of Chaos were stronger.

"Don't insult Percy like that!" Thalia yelled at me. "Just because you were once a Soldier of Chaos doesn't mean that you're stronger than him."

"Stubborn." I commented.

"Hey!"

"So are you?" I interrupted. "Are you going to join the tournament?"

"Do I have a choice?" she asked me. "I'm a daughter of Zeus. I _have _to join. Besides, I can't resist turning down the offer of power."

"If you need someone to train you then call me." Afterwards, I stood up and decided to have a walk.

* * *

><p>I blinked.<p>

Okay… now why the hell am I standing in front of the Olympians.

"Sup?" I reluctantly said.

"Greetings, Scabbard Leonius!" Zeus bellowed. "Or should we say, Perseus Jackson?"

I paled. "No… who told you this?" I demanded. I glared at the Hearth but Hestia shook her head.

"No one." Zeus replied. "Percy, you don't give us gods enough credit. Still, the mist was strong around you."

"We already know where you were for the last sixteen years," Apollo stated. "You have trained under Chaos, the strongest being on this planet. Certainly, you have grown powerful over the years."

"Cut the crap. What do you want?" I asked.

"We wish to follow through with your plans of war." Athena replied. "We also have noticed the Japanese, Norse, Egyptian and Roman about our plans. We would like to make a truce until all other competitors are eliminated. They have agreed."

"Good." I said with a nod. "I never would've thought of that idea."

"But we also wish to push through with our plans to let our Champions join the tournament and we want you to join." Hera replied. "All of Chaos' soldiers have already confirmed in their participation. And all of them are Champions of Chaos or aligned with Chaos."

The fact that Chaos has many Champions is unfair. Maybe the Legion is turning a blind eye on her because she technically did save Light/

"Then we have no chance of winning it. We will use the time for training." I stated, ignoring the fact of how many Champions Chaos has. Maybe it's a sign of gratitude by the Legion.

"We wished for that as well, but the Legion has already given the list of people and all people listed must compete. The Olympians except Hestia, as well as our Champions have been listed. And you are listed as Son of Poseidon."

I scowled and paced around the room.

"By the way, there a letter for you by the leader of the Legion." Hermes said and threw me a letter. "Good to see you again Percy."

"Call me Scabbard." I said and angrily tore open the letter.

_Dear Perseus,_

_I hope you take an arrow to the knee. Bitch._

_Yours truly,_

_Light._

"What?" I asked, completely confused. I sighed and crumpled the piece of paper.

"Why are you so angry of joining the tournament?" Aphrodite asked.

"It's useless. Elly will massacre her opponents."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Aphrodite asked.

Well, I think I had a crush on her but never mind that.

"We will make our announcement to the demigods." Zeus boomed. "Perseus Jackson is alive and well."

"NO!" I shouted. "Don't tell anyone!"

"Hm? Why not?"

"I… it will only cause unneeded commotion."

"If we don't tell them now, when can we?" Athena asked.

"By the way…"

_**I heard you killed my mother?**_

In a second, Zeus' nose was leaking ichor. No one was able to move quickly enough to stop me.

"It was an accident." Zeus replied "I… I didn't want to kill your mother." He said almost in fear.

"But you wanted to kill the people inside the plane." I countered. "Thank you Hades, for letting my mother and step-father into Elysium."

Hades waved it dismissively. "It's nothing."

"Well, where's my father?" I asked Apollo.

* * *

><p>It was raining hard when Hermes escorted me to a Cemetery. I looked around and found no one except two figures. One was a man while another was a child. The man was kneeling down on a tombstone and just stared at it while the child pulled the man's hand and looked worried for him.<p>

"Uncle," the boy said. "We should go now."

"You're right Michael," the man said and stood up. He tensed and turned to look at our direction. "Who are you?"

I was surprised that I could hear him through the rain but I shook the thought out of my mind.

"That's your father," Hermes told me and disappeared.

I sucked in a deep breath and walked closer to the two. Each step, I grew anxious.

Finally, we were in talking distance and the man stood there in silence.

"Percy…" he muttered.

"Hey, Uncle. Who is he?" the boy asked father.

I smiled. "Hey… Dad."

Dad didn't reply and went over and hugged me. I noticed the rain stopped suddenly.

I hugged Dad back.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU FOR THE LAST SIXTEEN YEARS?"

I winced. "Ouch. No need to shout Dad."

"I was so worried about you," Dad tearfully shouted.

* * *

><p>"So, this is my step-brother from Mom and Paul?" I asked Dad as Michael slept on the car. Michael had brown hair; I saw a while ago he had sparkly blue-eyes. "He has the hair and eyes of Mom."<p>

"Yeah," Dad replied. "Sally also had a daughter, only a year younger than Michael but…"

"So, how did Michael… you know?"

"When the plane exploded, Michael was lucky enough to fall down to the sea. Amphitrite found him and gave him to me."

"I see…" I mused and touched the scar on Michael's forehead. "Does he know about you being a god and all?"

"No." Dad replied and swerved to a corner. "Never found the reason to, since I did step down and all."

"About that…"

"I know about that Percy." Dad said. "I know better than to say no when the fate of the world is at stake."

"So you'll become an Olympian again?"

"If they'll accept, I'll have to step down when everything's over though."

I smiled. A pretty bright outlook on the future Dad has.

"By the way, why is the gate of the park closed?" I commented as the gates opened.

"Park?" Dad asked. "Oh, this isn't a park Percy. This is just the garden."

"Yeah right," I said sarcastically.

"No, I'm telling the truth."

…

I let that one sink in.

"How the hell did you earn this money?"

"I clean rivers and lakes." Dad said and showed me a sand dollar.

I sighed. "Yeah, I bet this is your dream. Being a janitor."

"This 'Janitor' is the most sought out man to clean large bodies of water. It started with a lake, then to something more dirty like the Hudson. You should see how clean it is."

I can't believe that it was possible to even clean that filthy water but hey, if you're the Sea God I guess you can do almost anything if it involves water.

* * *

><p>"Here's your coffee sir." the maid placed the Cappuccino on the table, bowed and walked away. Michael was standing up and staring at me with his wide-eyes.<p>

I laughed sheepishly. "What is it Michael?" I asked and rubbed his head.

"Are you really my step-brother?" I nodded. "Really?" I nodded again. "YAY!"

Michael surprised me and jumped for me. Luckily, the coffee didn't spill.

"I always wanted another big brother!"

"Brother?" I heard another voice say. "Michael who are you hugging?"

I slightly moved Michael's head out of the way to see who the person was. He had brown hair…

And one eye.

"Big brother?" Tyson asked. "PERCY!"

The room shuddered at every step.

Oh boy.

"Michael, let's play!" I urgently said.

"Okay!"

I threw him up in the air, careful that he doesn't hit the ceiling. Dad took over and caught Michael when he was falling down.

"UMPH!" I said as Tyson tackle-hugged me.

* * *

><p>After we got ourselves acquainted and sent Michael off to sleep, we sat at the fireplace where it was warm and cozy.<p>

"So Dad," I said, breaking the comfortable silence between us three. "Did you just step down on being an Olympian because you had a quarrel?"

Dad nodded. "Embarrassingly, yes." He replied. "Truth to be told, the part about Mother Rhea never irritates me anymore."

"So Zeus is like a spoiled brat."

Dad smiled and shook his head. "You don't give the gods the credit they deserve Percy. Zeus never really cared about the Mother Rhea part at all."

"What?" I asked. "Then why do you always quarrel about it?"

"It's his sign of affection but anyway, it's because things got confusing and I was down when you disappeared so on impulse I quit. Now, I live as a minor god, the strongest I might say since I did won that tournament in Hephaestus TV put up. I think it was… Battle Royale?" he asked Tyson.

Tyson nodded. "Dad was amazing, his attacks were beautiful too. The blood of the enemy splattering everywhere looks like its painting."

I chuckled fearfully. "I don't think that's a nice painting… but anyway. Tyson, your speech has improved!"

Tyson smiled. "Yeah, I got better at it. I had to take lessons though."

"So Dad," I asked. "About the tournament that the Legion will put up."

"Oh, that? We'll have to train you the best I can then. Tyson can fight toe to toe with me if I'm bored."

Tyson huffed. "I _am_ the General of your army Dad. Well, I was anyway when you handed over the Palace."

"Oh yeah, what happened to your Palace?"

"I gave the Palace to Triton. He's busy down there."

"You gave the Palace to him?" I asked, incredulous.

"What? He's more than capable enough to handle it."

"But you love your Palace." I pointed out.

"Ah, it's just some stones and rocks placed together and look beautiful. Besides, Amphitrite hates me now." He said sadly.

"How come?" I asked.

"She's jealous at the love I've shown for Sally."

"Oh. But maybe we have to visit Olympus for your announcement."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Several days passed and everyone got word that Poseidon got back on his throne. The Olympians told us to train, so I was a trainer alongside with Tyson. He was in charge of the weaker demigods while I was in charge of the Champion of the Olympians.<p>

No one has gotten word that I'm Percy though, so I'm still safe.

"**ALRIGHT YOU PEOPLE!"** Tyson roared as he paced in front of the demigods. "PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE JUST LIKE CUPS, FULL OF WATER! WHAT DO YOU DO?"

"Empty that cup!" someone replied.

"WRONG!" Tyson shouted and stared face to face to the man who said that aloud. "THIS! IS NOT! A! MOVIE! **YOU DO NOT EMPTY THE CUP! YOU FIND ANOTHER CUP TO FILL IT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"**

The man was about to shit in his pants but managed to croak. "Yes… sir…"

Damn! Tyson's a badass!

"**BITE OFF MORE THAN YOU CAN CHEW? CHEW IT!" **he spat. **"ARE YOU DYING? PERFORM CPR ON YOURSELF YOU LAZY BASTARD!"**

"**YOU EAT LIGHTNING THEREFORE YOU SHIT SUCCESS!" **he continued.

That's a strange logic but… oh well.

I think I heard Thalia saying 'Hey' but maybe that's just me hearing things.

But Tyson knows how to cuss now.

Tyson took a deep breathe. "YOU WILL BE TRAINING UNDER MY LAW! MY RULES! YOU WILL NOT DISOBERY ME! **DO YOU UNDERSTAND!**"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"**SIR YES SIR!"**

"Again!"

"_**SIR! YES! SIR!**__**"**_

"Good. Now, attack me with all you've got." Tyson challenged, grabbing the massive club at the ground.

No dared to take a step closer.

Tyson didn't wait for it and swung his club, hitting ten demigods in one swing.

Screams and wails were heard throughout the Camp.

"Alright, let's train." I said to my group and clapped my hands to gather their attention.

* * *

><p>I've read in the rules and guidelines of the tournament, ten contestant will be placed in different domains: deserts, forest, dungeons and even home residences to battle to. They will find each other and eliminate on sight. The one who yield or dies first will be the winner.<p>

Naturally, I decided to train them that way.

You see, these kind of people grow strong not by training but experience. They may not say it, but they are old and when you are old, it is hard to learn something new. You just have to polish what you have.

So I was hiding in the shadows of the tree when all of a sudden, somebody jumped at me. I grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"YIELD!" I shouted and applied more force.

"No!" Argus shouted. "AARRGH!" he screamed as dislocated his shoulder. "Alright, I yield!"

I ran away from the scene and hid myself again.

Another rule, the contestant who yields will be left there until the end of the match. Meaning you have to survive until the end of the match. People can still kill you unless you aren't careful.

Now, if I'm right the last one should be…

A knife was pressed to my throat.

I sighed. "Annabeth. How good of you to find me."

"Yield," she said as the knife touched my skin.

"No." I replied and pushed the knife away from her hand. I elbowed her on the nose and fell down on the tree. I jumped for her and we crashed down on the grass below with my hand on her throat. "You yield."

"Tch. I yield."

I sighed and moved away from her. "Look, do not threaten someone when you haven't inflicted pain. Threat someone when they are _in_ pain. They'll be more likely to follow you." I gave her my hand. "Twist it."

She grabbed my arm and twisted it. It turned but I resisted it. "You don't twist the arm itself," I explained. "You twist the fingers."

Annabeth followed and pushed my arm, I had to fake myself in pain.

"That's enough Annabeth!" I shouted and she relented.

"Wow, never thought of it that way."

"Now you know." I replied with a sigh and stood up. I grabbed the horn from my back and blew it, signaling the end of the battle royale.

A week passed and Tyson and I were getting rougher with our trainees.

We both knew that there was no chance of us winning with the spare amount of time of training we had but even then, I doubt we had any chance of winning if we did have enough time.

Then why are we still training?

It's so they can at least _survive_ the damn tournament.

I've read reports about the Champions that will fight in the tournament and it makes me worry about their lives.

Remember Luxus? With the help of Thor, defeated Surt.

_Unscathed._

Then there is the son of Izanagi. I think he's name was Seta.

He can summon or use any of the power the Japanese gods have.

There are other strong Champions as well.

And we fucking need more time.

That's why I'm standing here in front of the Olympians with Tyson. Giving them a proposition.

Naturally, they declined.

I'll have to go through it alone.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Hades asked me. "Tartarus is a dangerous place, not even I dare to go deep."<p>

"Thank you for worrying about me but I will be fine," I replied. "I swore on the River Styx that I will return, didn't I? I also signed my will just in case. Also, where's Nico?" I asked. "He was pretty surprised when I told him I was Percy a while ago."

"I'm here," Nico said as he shadow-travelled in front of me. "I won't ask why you had to hide yourself from us but I do have the right to kick you into the hole right?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

"Be prepared, I'm going to kick you will all my pent-up anger at you."

Without any warning whatsoever, Nico kicked me on the stomach.

I grinned despite the pain.

Kronos, we'll meet soon.

* * *

><p>So, badass Tyson up your list?<p>

Got nothing to say but this.

Review as always


End file.
